La verdadera identidad de los fantasmas
by TinyRedFox
Summary: AU Kamijou Hiroki, profesor universitario de literatura y padre soltero no tiene ojos para nada mas que su adorada hija Hanabi y se ha hecho la promesa de jamás volver a enamorarse ¿Qué pasará cuando cierto médico venga a interrumpir su calmada vida? "Yo me he enamorado de usted Hiro-san, de todo usted, incluso cuando está triste, aunque realmente quiero verlo sonreír como hoy."
1. Un día a día

**N/A: Bueno esta es una idea muy cliché que he querido publicar hace un tiempo, pero como reviso una y otra vez lo que escribo no avanzo mucho, espero lo disfruten tanto como yo escribiéndolo :3, ahh y aprovecho de advertir, esta historia no tiene fantasmas, a pesar de su título...**

* * *

 _"Algunos se quejan de lo difícil de la vida, sin conocerla realmente, qué es la vida sino el camino que nosotros mismos forjamos conforme a nuestras decisiones o nuestras abstenciones a las oportunidades que se nos presentan, aunque, lo queramos o no nuestras vidas están conectadas a las de otras personas, y las decisiones y abstenciones de quienes nos rodean pueden tener como tal implicaciones, ya sean estas de gran o menor magnitud, en nuestras vidas._

 _Es por ello, debido a nuestra condición de seres sociales como humanos, que nuestras vidas son afectadas de manera tanto negativa como positiva sin que nosotros seamos realmente partícipes de la cadena de hechos que nos llevaron a tal o cual situación._

 _Como ser humano, me niego rotundamente a dejarme vencer por repercusiones de decisiones pasadas o por situaciones desencadenadas por personas ajenas a mi interés, aunque las cosas no siempre son fáciles, especialmente cuando lo parecen, creo firmemente en que lo que realmente importa al realizar un sueño o deseo es el esfuerzo aplicado por uno mismo, e incluso si ni el más grande esfuerzo garantiza que cumplas con tus objetivos, aun así es mejor que lamentarse luego cuando la oportunidad se vea desperdiciada y uno caiga en cuenta de que el tiempo sigue hacia adelante y no se rebobina. Es por eso que yo Hiroki Kamijou, seguiré adelante, sin importar como me trate o yo trate a la vida, siempre seguiré adelante"_

ooO 7 años después Ooo

-Muy bien, acabo con esto y puedo volver a casa- Pienso cansinamente mientras envío un documento a la máquina de imprimir.

-¿Ya terminaste Hiroki?- Una voz me saca de mi débil concentración pues ya estoy ansioso por irme.

-Sí, solo esto y me voy a casa. – Contesto desde mi escritorio a la persona que me había dirigido la palabra y que, aunque a escasos metros de mí se encontraba no podía ver a raíz de la gran torre de documentos ubicados sobre su escritorio.

-Oh, qué suerte la tuya- Lo escucho bostezar perezosamente- A mí aún me quedan unos cuantos documentos- Vuelvo a mirar nuevamente la torre que reposaba sobre su escritorio, esos no son "unos cuantos documentos".-Oye, que tal si tú, ya que estás desocupado me ayudas a terminar y luego te invito unas copas, eh-

-No gracias, tengo cosas que hacer Miyagi- sensei- Le contesto fríamente mientras arreglo mis pertenencias y miro el reloj para verificar con satisfacción que voy bien de tiempo- Además usted debería ser capaz de hacer adecuadamente su trabajo, dado que es mi superior.- Le recrimino.

-Que malo eres Demonio Kamijou, seguro que vas a llegar a casa y dormir y tomar unas cervezas- Se lamenta, en vano pues no caeré en su jueguito debido a que no puede irse temprano por su propia ineptitud, quien lo manda a desaparecer por horas luego de una llamada por teléfono.

-Sí, claro.- Digo mientras pienso que ese no es exactamente mi panorama, de hecho, puedo decir que es completamente diferente a cualquiera que mi superior pueda imaginar.- Adiós y buena suerte.- Le digo indiferentemente, mientras salgo de la oficina no tengo tiempo para confrontarlo debidamente pues ya se me hace tarde.

Mientras camino por los pasillos de la Universidad dirigiéndome a la salida apresuradamente, algunos de mis alumnos, me saludan cortésmente, oigo a algunos quejarse de lo difícil de mi material, pienso en replicarles con varios argumentos acerca de qué es mejor que sea difícil para que sean unos mejores profesionales, pero en este momento solo pensaba en llegar a tiempo a mi destino, acelero el paso aun más tratando de no perder la compostura ante mis alumnos y colegas que transitan por el campus, eso sería muy vergonzoso.

Sigo el camino que he recorrido tantas veces que es como si tuviera trazado un mapa en mi memoria, primero doblar en el arbusto de la tercera calle, caminar dos cuadras y ahí mismo se encuentra el objeto de mi apresurada salida y ansiedad por no llegar tarde. "Preescolar Yomogi"

-Papi- La dulce vocecita derrite mi preocupación, he llegado a tiempo y sin problemas, y la pequeña persona que he ido a buscar se acerca a mí corriendo y en cuanto me agacho para quedar a su altura me rodea con sus bracitos mientras yo la abrazo de vuelta.

-Hola princesa- La alejo un poco, para ver su carita sonriente y saludar a la señorita que es su maestra de manera cortés.- Despídete y nos vamos a casa.- Me dirijo a mi hija quien me toma de a mano y asiente sonriendo.- Adiós, nos vemos mañana Ayami-sensei- La veo dirigirse a su profesora agitando su mano.

-Adiós Hanabi-chan, Kamijou-san- La joven maestra sonríe y se despide también con agitando su mano- Los esperamos mañana.

Tomados de la mano con mi pequeña nos dirigimos a nuestra casa, durante el trayecto me contó muchas cosas de las que habían aprendido, ella sólo tiene 5 años pero aprende rápidamente, especialmente dado que ya sabe leer desde los tres años, incentivada por la gran cantidad de libros en el hogar, y el ver a su padre leyendo y escribiendo constantemente, así que podría considerarse como una futura asidua lectora. Pero leer no es lo único que atrae su atención, me contó además que había jugado con sus amigos en la arena, con mención especial y repetidas intervenciones de Kou-kun esto y aquello, creo que ella es muy pequeña para pensar en el amor y esas cosas, pero al menor indicio de que Kou-kun haga algo extraño… Bueno es un niño, pero al menos se llevará una advertencia de que mi princesa no se toca. Me relató que había aprendido la canción de "la estrellita" como decía ella, e incluso cantó las estrofas que había memorizado.

Hanabi es muy alegre y sociable, quizás es por ello que a mi pesar es tan popular a tan corta edad, rasgos que son claramente heredados de Inaba, su madre, Sakurako Inaba una chica a la cual conocí durante mi primer año en la Universidad T, ella cursaba literatura al igual que yo, pero era mi Sempai, pues era un año mayor. Coincidimos en una clase, en la cual, debido a mi fanatismo por la literatura corregí a mi profesor en un error que muchos considerarían como sin importancia, ella desde ese momento se me acercó y pude ver que como yo estaba encantada por la carrera que estudiábamos.

Terminamos haciéndonos rápidamente amigos por las muchas cosas que teníamos en común, en especial opiniones acerca de diversos autores y obras, sin embargo a diferencia de mí ella era más alegre y sociable, y aun lo sigue siendo, y por ello la cercanía entre nosotros se hacía extraña a ojos ajenos, pero realmente no nos afectaba y por ello dejamos pasar muchas veces las bromas y molestos comentarios acerca de nosotros teniendo una relación romántica o algo por el estilo.

Fue en una de esas tantas conversaciones, las cuales ya habían traspasado la línea de la literatura para adentrarse a temas más personales o incluso filosóficos, en la cual tocamos el tema del amor yo le conté, debido a la gran confianza que habíamos forjado pese al poco tiempo de conocernos, que a mi pesar llevaba mucho años en un amor no correspondido, y que el objeto de mi amor no era nada más ni nada menos que mi mejor amigo Usami Akihiko, ella no se sorprendió mucho acerca de que mi "amor platónico" fuese un hombre siempre aceptó el amor en todas sus formas.

Recuerdo lo que me contestó a tan inesperada declaración "No entiendo como tú y las chicas pueden enamorarse de alguien así", habló mientras reía, "A mí me gustan otro tipo de chicos" agregó, y cuando estuve de acuerdo de que Akihiko no era un personaje ideal para enamorarse y le pregunté cuál era su tipo se negó a contestar diciendo que lo sabría pronto.

Poco después entendí lo que me dijo, cuando se me confesó al final del año, diciendo con la confianza que la caracteriza, que iba a hacer que me enamorara de ella y olvidaría a ese "idiota de Akihiko", que le diera una oportunidad de demostrarme lo mucho que me amaba y que yo también podría llegar a amarla, aun ahora no sé si fue, el saber del sufrimiento de un amor no correspondido o el que yo realmente quería llegar a amarla, el que me llevo a decirle que sí, quizás una mezcla de ambas razones y una insulsa esperanza de que todo saldría bien.

Luego en mi segundo año de carrera, y sorprendiendo a nuestros amigos, familiares y a nosotros mismos, decidimos casarnos, más bien, yo le propuse matrimonio, llevado por la idea de que sería lo mejor para ambos, al año siguiente ella se embarazó de Hanabi y pidió un receso de la universidad y yo empecé a trabajar y estudiar al mismo tiempo, a pesar de ser difícil, ya que yo tenía una gran carga académica y laboral y además éramos padres jóvenes, la felicidad nunca faltó en nuestro hogar, o eso era lo que pensaba.

Cuando iba en quinto año, y Hanabi había ya cumplido dos años, encontré a Inaba llorando en nuestra habitación. "No puedo más", me dijo, "Hiroki, no puedo seguir con esto… yo dejé la universidad, cuido a nuestra hija, pero, no se supone que fuese así, me estoy quedando estancada en la vida, podría soportarlo si tú de verdad me amaras".

"Di que me amas más que a Akihiko y continuaré con esto, di que lo has olvidado por mí y no me iré". Yo la quería mucho, aún la quiero, más que a mí mismo y eso es mucho decir, pero no, no la he podido amar, no lo he podido olvidar, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, a pesar de todo lo que habíamos vivido, yo no pude contestarle, nos divorciamos, me tuve que hacer cargo de Hanabi solo y seguir con todo lo demás, pero fue debido a mi culpa después de todo, yo sé muy bien lo que es amar a alguien y que ese alguien sólo tenga ojos para otra persona, te culpas y te preguntas que es lo que tiene esa persona que no tienes tú, por qué a pesar de todos tus esfuerzos el amor que le prodigas no le alcanza, no le es suficiente para calmar sus penas no le es suficiente para hacerlos felices, no eres suficiente a pesar de todo el esfuerzo que haces esa persona no te ve, como si fuese cegada cual mendigo en un oscuro bosque y "otro" quien claramente no eres tú, la única luz al final del espeso follaje. Yo no debí hacerle eso sólo para satisfacer el vacío que sentía y que pensaba ingenuamente que podría ser llenado con el amor de otra persona que no era él.

Fue muy difícil explicarle a Hanabi, especialmente porque apenas si podía verla en ese tiempo, ella siempre siendo una buena niña entendió, y quien sabe de dónde sacó esa madurez que les faltó a sus padres, cuando le dije que su mami quería estudiar nuevamente y no tendría mucho tiempo para nosotros, también entendió cuando le dije que su mami y papi ya no iban a estar juntos pero siempre la iban a querer, pues es lo más importante en nuestras vidas.

Inaba se mantuvo en contacto con Hanabi y conmigo a través de llamadas y mensajes, volvió un año más tarde, fue en ese momento en el que me di cuenta de cuanto había cambiado desde que dejó la universidad hasta que me dejó a mí, parecía rejuvenecida más alegre e incluso más confiada en sí misma, sin embargo el cambio no lo logró al cien por cien por sí misma, estaba en una relación, desde el fondo de mi corazón me alegré por ella, realmente se merecía alguien que la amara verdaderamente, poco tiempo después ellos se casaron, pero Inaba nunca reclamó a nuestra hija para que viviese con ella, dijo que sería una crueldad y además yo era mil veces mejor padre que ella madre con Hanabi, aunque yo no pienso igual. Quizás Hanabi se merece una familia mejor que la que yo le estoy dando, una con ambos padres, una en la cual tengan más tiempo para jugar con ella, conversar y salir, pero ahí es donde mi egoísmo le gana a mi razón, no puedo vivir sin ella, es la luz que llena mi vacío, si se alejara de mi lado no tendría motivo ni ilusiones y me atrevo a decir que ni siquiera un futuro.

-Ya llegamos papi- entona alegremente mientras me sacaba de mis cavilaciones.

-¿Qué quieres hoy de cenar?- le pregunto mientras sacaba las llaves del departamento y abro la puerta para luego encender la luz.

-¿Hamburguesas?- Me interroga esperando que sea también de mi agrado, me parece que siempre considera que lo que dice es adecuado, debería comportarse más como una niña, vaya padre incompetente soy.

-Si es lo quieres no deberías preguntarme- Le regañe cariñosamente - Que sean hamburguesas entonces- Dicto mientas nos sacábamos los zapatos y nos ponemos zapatillas de descanso, siempre me sorprende como lo hacemos casi sincronizadamente. Posteriormente colgamos los abrigos y Hanabi se va tarareando la canción recién aprendida el día de hoy hacia su dormitorio a dejar sus cosas, no sin antes pedirme mi bolso para dejarlo en el escritorio de mi habitación.

Me dirijo a la cocina y saco algunas cosas del frigorífico para hacer la cena pedida cebolla, carne, ajo etc., algunos utensilios de los cajones y finalmente unos cuantos condimentos. Hanabi vuelve y me pregunta si necesito ayuda, pero le digo que es mejor que tome un baño mientras yo preparo todo, así después no se acuesta a dormir tarde.

Luego de un rato, ya lista vuelve mientras las hamburguesas se cocinan a fuego lento, le ayudo a secarse el pelo, ella se cepilla sola ya que realmente no sirvo para ello, los peinados no son lo mío, apago la hornilla y sirvo los platos de comida humeante y un delicioso aroma impregna la habitación.

-Gracias por la comida - Se sienta ansiosa a comer y saborea con una expresión feliz la comida que he preparado- Esta delicioso- Menos mal ya no recuerda los desastrosos e incomibles platos que preparaba no mucho tiempo atrás.

Estoy muy cansado para entablar una conversación y ella demasiado ocupada saboreando su comida por lo cual la cena transcurre en silencio, con ocasionales exclamaciones de lo ricas que están las hamburguesas, sonrío, ¿ya dije lo feliz que me hace esto?

Al terminar Hanabi da las gracias y levanta ambos platos llevándolos al fregadero, y rápidamente los limpia y pone a secar en la rejilla que tenemos al lado del lavaplatos, mientras yo me dedico a corregir unos exámenes en la mesa central de la casa, cuando termina su labor mi hija se acerca a despedirse para dormir no sin antes decirme que me acueste luego, háyase visto, una niña regañando a su padre por estar despierto tarde, bueno, de todos modos necesito estos exámenes para algunos días más así que no hay prisa. Pensando en eso, guardo los documentos en mi bolso y me dirijo a la habitación de mi princesa para ver que se haya dormido apropiadamente pues últimamente hace frío, estamos en otoño después de todo, al ver que está un poco destapada, y a pesar de que solo desapareció de mi vista unos minutos, ya está dormida, la arropo bien y deseándole unos dulces sueños me retiro a dormir a mi habitación. Ojalá todos los días sean alegres y tranquilos como éste.

* * *

 **Y así finaliza el primer capítulo de "La verdadera identidad de los fantasmas", el título viene de la cita "La verdadera identidad de los fantasmas aparece cuando la hierba se seca al viento", ¿hermosamente poético no?, quiere decir que los fantasmas aparecen cuando creemos en ellos, es decir tenemos que creer para que las cosas se realicen, bueno es una interpretación muy personal, ya verán después su relación con la historia.**

 **Este capítulo fue más bien para contextualizar, en el próximo ya aparecerá quien seguramente están esperando /(*°*)/ Nowaki**

 **Bueno cualquier queja, reclamo o sugerencia es bien recibida así que anímense a criticar, de manera constructiva o me deprimiré (no es una amenaza... para nada...), cuídense.**


	2. Cambio de rutina

**N/A: Hola nuevamente, aquí un nuevo capítulo, creo que soy la más feliz con eso... espero les guste y disfruten.**

* * *

 _"-Hiroki, nunca me amaste reamente ¿no?, yo siempre quise que tu fueras feliz, era mi mayor sueño, sabes, la próxima vez que te pienses en tener una relación con alguien no le hagas lo mismo que a mí, no te lastimes más a ti mismo.- escuchó hablar la chica de largo cabello negro y ojos verdes_

 _-Lo siento Inaba, no te preocupes no lo haré- no lo haré, nunca más, ya lo he descubierto, el amor no es para mí, nunca lo será, sólo lastimo a los que quiero y me lastima a mí mismo, es mejor cerrarme a ese tipo de cosas, dicen que quien no tiene expectativas no se decepciona ¿no?_

 _-No te disculpes, esto que culpa de ambos-_

 _La miré confundido, después de todo lo que la he hecho sufrir aún trata de defenderme, me duele haberla visto así, me duele recordarla, no puedo volveré a caer, no podría soportar ver a alguien tan devastado por mi culpa nuevamente._

 _-Hiroki…- veo que ella me dedica una mirada de preocupación y tristeza, no, no me mires así, no merezco que me compadezcan, yo sabía cuánto dolía el no ser amado por quien tú amas y aun así, te deje caer al fondo del abismo de completa oscuridad donde me encontraba… no creo que pueda volver a amar…"_

Beep- Beep

Escucho a mi despertador sonar ruidosamente, sacándome de mis penosos recuerdos, ya hace más de un año de eso, el día que decidí no intentar enamorarme, abro los ojos y mientras mi somnolienta vista se ajusta le pego un manotazo al despertador, ese aparato realmente me saca de quicio pero si no existiera no sé qué haría, siempre he tenido problemas para levantarme, veo que este marca las 6:30 y no queriendo salir de mi confortable y cálido lecho me quedo unos segundos más entre las sábanas, rato después y haciendo un acto de valentía, a mi parecer, camino por el frío suelo y me dirijo al baño para despejarme, los días fríos no son mis favoritos.

Al llegar al baño comienzo a cepillarme mientras reprimo un bostezo-"¿qué fue lo que me hizo soñar con aquello?, bueno supongo que ya no importa, pienso cumplir la silenciosa promesa que hice conmigo mismo, no es que sea tan difícil tampoco, hay mujeres que se me acercan, principalmente madres solteras del preescolar de Hanabi, pero al enfrentarse a mi carácter y ver que ni siquiera me importa conocerlas, dado que estoy ocupado con el trabajo y Hanabi, pierden todo interés en mí, no es como si me afectara tampoco"- termino de cepillarme y me echo abundante agua a la cara- "bien supongo que eso bastará"- me dirijo a cambiarme rápidamente.

Salgo de mi habitación ya vestido, el ambiente está helado y se ve como si fuese a llover, será mejor que lave la ropa cuando vuelva del trabajo, de todos modos no podré tenderla afuera, con eso en mente me dedico a preparar el desayuno para mi hija y para mí consistente en tostadas y huevos revueltos, nada muy complicado.

Veo que el reloj marca las 7:15, Hanabi entra a la escuela a las 9 en punto, pero yo entro a las 8 así que tendré que despertarla luego de poco, me pongo a barrer el living y luego de 15 minutos me dirijo a la habitación de mi princesa.

-Hanabi, amor, levántate, hay que ir a la escuela-

-Mmm- escucho mi respuesta.

Me dirijo al comedor para calentar un poco de leche, pensándolo bien me costó mucho acostumbrarme a este tipo de rutina, antes generalmente me levantaba y salía corriendo, a veces tomaba desayuno y mi departamento estaba lleno de libros acumulados por todas partes, ahora mi habitación es la enterrada en libros pues los trasladé, tener tantos volúmenes apilados en cada rincón era peligroso para la seguridad de mi niña, compruebo la temperatura del líquido con mi muñeca y veo que ya está tibia, me preparo un café y pongo los tazones sobre la mesa

-Papá- Hanabi me habla un poco somnolienta aún, me giro darle los buenos días, pero…

-¿Qué pasa amor?, ¿Por qué no estás vestida?- me sorprende, siempre está lista para ir a la escuela a menos que…

-Papá, me siento mal- me dice con lagrimitas en los ojos.

Oh no…

-¿Qué?, ¿Dónde te sientes mal amor?, - me acerco preocupado y me agacho para mirarla mejor, se ve cansada y un poco afiebrada. No puedo dejarla ir así a la escuela, creo que tendré que llamar al trabajo… en estos momentos desearía que Inaba no estuviera de viaje, podría dejarla con ella…

-Lo siento Papi-

-Eh, ¿por qué?- creo que me vio pensando demasiado, no debería hacer que mi hija se preocupara.

-Papi, está muy ocupado y…- comenzó a llorar.

-No, no, no te preocupes princesa, para papi no es ningún problema.- le digo - Vamos te ayudo a vestirte, y vamos al doctor para que te sientas bien- la llevo de la mano a su habitación y le pongo ropa abrigada, últimamente ha estado haciendo frío y quizás por eso se enfermó, en realidad me siento culpable, debí cuidarla mejor, los niños tienden a enfermarse muy fácilmente.

Minutos después llegamos a la consulta, con Hanabi en mis brazos, no quería que se cansara innecesariamente, se había quedado dormida. Había llamado a Miyagi- sensei, quien se quejó de que me estaba tomando el día libre mientras él tenía montañas de trabajo, realmente no quería discutir en frente de mi princesa y arriesgarme a despertarla así que le recordé que me debía más de un día libre y no pudo quejarse más.

Entro, y me dirijo a la primera persona que veo, como es una consulta pequeña atienden pacientes locales nada más y por eso usualmente es muy tranquilo.

-Busco al Dr. Yamabuchi- le digo a la enfermera y me fijo en que la conocía, ella es su asistente.

\- Ah, Kamijou-san- me saluda alegre- El Dr. Yamabuchi no está en estos momentos, pero han llegado nuevos internos a la clínica, seguramente ellos lo atenderán, no se preocupe, ellos son muy expertos, y además son muy guapos…-

-No me interesa que sean guapos mientras atiendan a Hanabi- le contesté interrumpiendo su verborrea, mi princesa se siente mal y ella habla y habla., deberían darles clases de eficiencia, a lo menos a ella.

-Siempre tan cortante Kamijou-san, y eso que Yamabuchi-san siempre dice que es de las mejores personas que ha visto, y además usted es guapo, me pregunto…-

-Por favor podría ver a alguno- le corto nuevamente, su constante hablar y curiosidad me molestan- Y le aconsejo no meterse en la vida privada de los demás.

-Sí, si claro- me dice como si yo fuese el que la está molestando y entra a una puerta, mientras me siento en una de las sillas de espera, por suerte no hay mucha gente hoy, de hecho no hay nadie más y creo que la podrán atender rápido.

Luego de un rato llaman a mi nombre.

-Entre el Dr. Kusama lo atenderá- me indica la sala contigua y se va a seguir con su trabajo o a parlotear seguramente.

Abro la puerta aún con Hanabi en brazos, quien parece haber despertado un poco.

-Buenos días, soy el Dr. Kusama Nowaki, usted es Kamijou Hiroki, ¿cierto?- me habla un hombre de cabello oscuro y ojos azul profundo- Hiro-san- termina con una sonrisa.

-Kamijou Hiroki- le contesto mirando hacia arriba ¿Hiro-san?¿de dónde ha sacado eso?, ugh es más alto que yo y se ve que es joven, esto me molesta, siento ganas de lanzarle un libro, pero necesito que atienda a Hanabi, y además aquí no hay muchos libros, hay más carpetas, recorro la sala con mi vista.

-¿Y ella es la paciente?- ve a mi princesa analíticamente- Siéntela aquí- me dice señalando una camilla alta y cómoda para hacer exámenes rutinarios.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunta sonriendo mientras la acomodo.

-Kamijou Hanabi- le responde suavemente, me sorprende que no se asuste a pesar de que es un extraño.

-Kamijou Hanabi, que lindo nombre, ya vas a ver que después de esto te vas a sentir mejor-

Ella asiente suavemente, debo reconocer que este doctor sabe trabajar con niños, mientras la examina observo nuevamente la sala de consulta, está decorada especialmente para niños, pintada con tonos suaves pero de diferentes colores, hay algunos animales de peluche en el escritorio… y más carpetas, cuanto le dolerá si le lanzo una carpeta…

-Bien, ya está- le dice y vuelve a su escritorio y escribe la receta médica.- Es un resfriado leve, pero tendrá que cuidarse por hoy y mañana. Los medicamentos los puede encontrar en la farmacia vecina.

¿Mañana?, creo que eso no va a hacer muy feliz a Miyagi, en mal momento Inaba salió de viaje.

-Bueno, ya puedes irte, recuerda volver si te sientes mal- le dice- Aquí tiene mi tarjeta- se vuelve hacia a mí sonriendo- tiene mi número anotado atrás.

Vaya si es dedicado esto tengo que reconocérselo, me da su número en caso de emergencia.

-Qué bueno que te haya traído tu hermano, ¿no Hanabi?- le dice mientras le ayudo a bajarse del asiento.

¿Hermano…?-Siento a Hanabi reírse.

-Él no es mi hermano- le contesta- él es papá.

Ahora veo cómo se sorprende, y se disculpa, bueno realmente no me molestó solo me tomo por sorpresa, no me habían tomado por hermano de Hanabi desde el Dr. Yamazaki.

-No importa, gracias por todo-

-Cuídense mucho, Hanabi-chan, Kamijou-san- se despide mientras nos vamos de la consulta, me sorprende que dijera mi nombre correctamente, ¿se habrá dado cuenta de que me molestó?, camino con Hanabi hasta la farmacia contigua donde compramos los medicamentos y nos dirigimos a casa, más tarde haré otra llamada a Miyagi para pedir otro día libre, supongo que podría aprovechar el tiempo en casa para corregir exámenes, son para pasado mañana después de todo.

* * *

Me despido de mis últimos pacientes del día, ya es tarde y después de despedirme de las enfermeras y el personal de atención me dirijo a cambiarme de ropa a los vestidores, no puedo dejar de pensar en aquella familia que vino, inconscientemente se me escapa un suspiro.

-Hey Nowaki, ¿Qué te sucede?, caíste enamorado de alguna de las enfermeras- mi compañero de trabajo palmea mi espalda- Yo siempre he dicho que sus trajes son de lo mejor.

-Nada de eso Tsumori-sempai, sólo…

-Ah… entonces… ¿alguno de tus pacientes?- veo como sonríe pícaramente.

-Puede ser…-contesto desganado.

-¿En serio?- ahora parece sorprendido.

-Pero… parece que tiene pareja… tiene una hija…

-Nowaki, Nowaki, las personas casadas son las mejores…- me comienza a explicar- Aunque tienes que tener cuidado, no querrás salir corriendo por la ventana, aunque puede que eso resulte bastante adrenalínico.

-¿Experiencia propia?-

No me contesta y sólo se limita a seguir cambiándose.

-Bueno, bueno, será mejor que me vaya, Hikaru-chan debe estar esperándome, buena suerte Nowaki- veo cómo toma sus cosas y desaparece rápidamente.

Camino desganadamente a casa, desde hace poco me mudé por aquí cerca, antes era interno en el Hospital Universitario, pero me pidieron trasladarme a este lugar ya que no había suficiente personal debido a que el médico a cargo se está preparando para retirarse, Tsumori-sempai sólo estará esta semana para ayudar a acostumbrarme al entorno, sin embargo es mucho más relajado y tranquilo que mi trabajo anterior, los casos que atiendo son enfermedades menores y curaciones periódicas, he logrado conocer a mucha gente amable, antes me dedicaba exclusivamente al área pediátrica pero ahora atiendo un a un mayor rango de edad…

Entro a una tienda con la intención de comprar ingredientes para la cena, luego de reunir todo lo que necesitaba para mi comida, me dirijo a la sección de los postres, pero antes de doblar por el pasillo veo a un extraño hombre de cabellera castaña, de menor estatura que yo, dirige su vista primero a un lado del pasillo, luego al otro, parece fijarse en si hay alguien cerca. Creo que no me vio ¿Qué estará haciendo?, lo primero que se me viene a la cabeza es que intenta robar algo, pero lo descarto inmediatamente, no parece ser eso, ahora fija su vista en el estante de más arriba Oh ya entiendo, él va a… ¡Qué lindo!

Veo que se estira en vano para alcanzar un pudding, creo que moriré de ternura. Mejor dejo de mirar y voy ayudarlo, aunque termine con esta escena que me gustaría seguir viendo, no me gustaría que alguien más lo viese. Camino hasta su lado y sin ninguna dificultad tomo el producto que este hombre trataba de obtener.

-Tome- le doy una sincera sonrisa al hombre que se ha quedado quieto de espaldas frente a mí.

-Hmpf, no era necesario- comienza a girarse- Pero... supongo que Gracias.

-¿Hiro-san?- esa cara la reconocería en cualquier parte, es mi paciente de esta tarde, a quien me atreví a darle mi teléfono personal, es ¡Hiro-san!

-Eh, ¿quién eres?- se ve molesto y sonrojado, ah Hiro-san eso sólo incrementa tu ternura, lástima que estés casado, seguro es muy popular, y su esposa lo vigila constantemente.

-Nos conocimos hace unas horas, soy Kusama Nowaki, el médico que atendió a Hanabi-chan… Por cierto, ¿cómo está ella?- espero que se haya mejorado, los niños se enferman fácilmente pero se recuperan con rapidez.

-Oh, lamento no haberlo reconocido- casi puedo oírlo reprenderse mentalmente, ¿por qué se preocupa por ello?- Hanabi está bien, se ha tomado sus medicinas y la fiebre ha bajado, y le ha vuelto el apetito vine a comprar algunas cosas y aprovechaba de comprarle un postre…- se comienza a poner rojo. Oh, creo que ha recordado lo sucedido hace algunos instantes- A ella le encanta el pudding- trata de ocultar su vergüenza, seguro intenta pensar que eso nunca ocurrió.

-Hiro-san es muy lindo.- le acaricio la cabeza sin pensarlo dos veces

-¿Eh? ¡Yo no soy lindo!- así que si era capaz de ponerse más rojo que antes. Oh, se alejó, escucho que alza la voz y se va enfurruñado tomando una cesta cercana que no había visto hasta ahora y dirigiéndose hacia las cajas.- No me sigas- me dice al ver que camino hacia el mismo lado.

-No lo estoy siguiendo Hiro-san, sólo ya terminé de hacer las compras y voy a pagar- le contesto.

-Bien.- él va dejando sus compras en la caja y la señorita encargada pasa los códigos por la máquina, puedo ver que compra todo como si fuera para dos personas, tal vez...

-Señor- la cajera interrumpe mis pensamientos y luego de las preguntas rutinarias comienza a calcular el precio total. No, Hiro-san se está yendo. La señorita termina y luego de despedirme rápidamente corro a la salida, lo veo luego de un corto trote.

-Hiro-san- lo alcancé.

-¿Por qué corres?- me pregunta confundido.

-Pensé que se había ido-

-Idiota, no soy tan descortés de no despedirme apropiadamente del médico de mi hija- me dice severamente- Adiós entonces- se despide y comienza a caminar.

-Espere Hiro-san- lo detengo tomándolo de la mano y poso mis labios sobre ella- Adiós Hiro-san- se sonroja furiosamente y sin decirme nada se va caminando por la calle tenuemente iluminada por los faroles nocturnos.

Sólo espero volver a verlo Hiro-san.

* * *

 **Apareció nuestro querido Nowaki ! °(*-*)° ¡Hurra!.**  
 **Ya saben, cualquier crítica es bien recibida, la idea es siempre mejorar.**  
 **Y bueno eso saludos y cuídense, un capítulo aparecerá cuando menos se lo esperen... :3**


	3. Hoy es miércoles mañana jueves

**N/A: Un nuevo capítulo ¡yei!, bueno me disculpo un poquito por atrasarme... la idea era publicar semanalmente pero debo estudiar también para el último certamen del semestre ¡Por fin! Adiós cálculo molesto (sólo hasta el próximo semestre lamentablemente), disfruten.**

* * *

" _Mi corazón palpitaba furiosamente cada vez que decía mi nombre, su voz grave me quitaba el aliento, el tacto de sus frías manos recorriendo suavemente m cabello, sus profundos ojos mirándome directamente, el sabor de su beso, de su único beso el cual nos dimos en un confuso momento en el cual su corazón se había roto, aún recuerdo un intenso sabor a tabaco llenándome, adictivo e inolvidable haciéndome casi enloquecer…_

 _-Hiroki- ah, su voz aun ahora me cautiva a pesar de que él no me ame._

 _-Dime Akihiko- él se sienta más cerca en la banca del parque que compartimos._

 _-Sabes, me alegro mucho por todo esto-_

 _-¿Por qué?_

 _-Ya sabes, tu boda con Inaba, nunca lo pensé, que serías capaz de olvidar a esa persona- cierto que nunca le dije quién me gustaba sólo que amaba a alguien hace mucho tiempo- pero me hace muy feliz que seas feliz.- tiene razón, debo seguir adelante por mi bien, por el bien de Inaba… por su bien- Yo soy muy feliz, ya sabes, desde un poco antes que le pidieras matrimonio a Inaba- quisiera no recordarlo- Desde que yo encontré al amor de mi vida…- desde que rompiste mi corazón."_

* * *

¿¡Qué demonios acaba de pasar!? ¡Me besó la mano!, ¡Beso mi maldita mano! ¡Qué pasa por su cerebro!Bueno quizás es extranjero ¡Ja, extranjero ni el mismo se lo cree!, sólo es un joven aprovechándose de los buenos atributos que tiene, esos ojos azul zafiro, su voz alegre diciéndome Hiro-san, sus manos, esas cálidas manos paseándose sobre mi cabeza ¿Me pregunto a que sabrán sus besos? ¿¡Yo acabo de pensar eso!? No, no es eso, sólo estoy cansado, si eso es, luego de cuidar a Hanabi revisaré esos certámenes y dormiré tranquilamente y olvidaré todo este trivial suceso, será lo mejor.

Al llegar a casa, camino silenciosamente hacia la habitación de Hanabi, y abro cuidadosamente la puerta.

-Hola Papi- me saluda alegre mientras me agacho al lado de su cama para quedar a su altura y poso mi mano en su frente.

-Parece que tu fiebre no ha vuelto, ¿cómo te sientes Hanabi?-

-Bien papi- sonríe- puedo ir mañana a la escuela, ya estoy mucho mejor.

-Nada de eso, te quedarás aquí, y papi te cuidará ya que tiene el día libre- un día libre que costó una discusión un poco molesta con Miyagi-sensei, quien, dijo que le debía una para que pudiera salir de paseo con su pareja, vaya aprovechado- Te traje pudding, te lo daré después de que comas un poco de sopa.

-Gracias papi- me besa en la mejilla- Te quiero mucho, gracias por cuidar de mí.

-Yo también te amo mi princesa- le acaricio el pelo- Siempre cuidaré de ti, ahora calentaré una sopa y vuelvo- me levanto y camino hasta la cocina donde se encuentran el almuerzo de hoy que fue precisamente sopa, y enciendo la hornilla, realmente fue buena idea cocinar más porciones porque ya no quiero cocinar hoy.

Voy a mi dormitorio y saco unos cuantos documentos con la intención de terminarlos, pero no tengo ánimos, los dejaré para mañana, total tendré el día vuelvo a la cocina me percato de que ya ha hervido así que saco dos cuencos y los lleno de sopa y los dejo sobre la mesa y voy a buscar a Hanabi, se abriga con una manta y nos sentamos a comer.

-Gracias por la comida- sus ojos se ven hambrientos, me tranquiliza enormemente y suelto un suspiro de alivio involuntario.- ¿Papá no vas a comer?- me he quedado mirándola durante un rato parece.

-Claro que sí, no desperdiciaría una sopa- Me gustan las cosas cálidas, como las sopas.

-Está delicioso- Como siempre alaba mi comida- ¿Me enseñarías a cocinarlo?- Esto si es primera vez que me lo pregunta.

-Bueno- Sopeso los pro y contra, ya tiene cinco, podría enseñarle un poco.

-Por favor- Suplica.

-¿Por qué quieres aprender?-

-Para cocinarle a papi- Ah, es tan linda.

-Bueno, supongo que te podría comenzar a enseñar, pero todo lo que tenga fuego lo manejaré yo ¿está bien?- esboza una sonrisa.

-¡Si!- Veo sonríe todavía más- ¿Crees que podré hacerle comida a Kou-kun también?- Me atraganto con la sopa, todo iba bien hasta que mencionó a ese niño.-¿Papi estás bien?

-No creo que debas regalarle comida a ese compañerito tuyo- Toso un poco.

-Ah, tienes razón quizás no le guste mi comida… puede quesea mala cocinera- Veo que se entristece un poco

-Si no le gusta tu comida yo mismo me encargaré de él- ¿Qué acabo de decir?, es como si estuviese aprobando que comiese la comida de mi hija…

-Gracias papi- Le doy una mirada curiosa, ¿Esto lo planeó o fue improvisado?Me recuerda a ese niño de hoy, es impredecible e increíblemente alegre- ¿Papá te paso algo?, te ves raro- me pregunta curiosa.

-¿Eh?, ¿Por qué dices eso?- ¿yo extraño? Levanto una cucharada de sopa.

-No sé- Esta niña debe tener un sexto sentido o algo…- Papi ya terminé ¿puedo comer pudding ahora?

Ante la mención de la palabra pudding mi mente se remonta a lo sucedido en aquella tienda y lo de después, ese beso…

-Pa, estás rojo ¿no te habrás enfermado por mi culpa?- Me pregunta mi hija al no recibir respuesta interrumpiendo mis vergonzosas memorias grabadas el día de hoy.

-No, no, no te preocupes, sólo parece que hace calor aquí- Le aseguro- Te daré enseguida el pudding- Le levanto en busca del postre y una cuchara pequeña y lo dejo en frente de ella, luego retiro los platos y los dejo en el fregadero, los lavaré más tarde.

\- Que mal que mamá esté de viaje, si estuviese aquí papi podría ir a trabajar tranquilo- Dice mientras come su pudding, vaya niña, soy su padre se supone que debo cuidarla, además que yo lo quise así, ella es muy dura de cabeza parece.

-¿Acaso quieres dejar sólo a tu papá?- Le pregunto.

-No, pero-

-Además hace tiempo no tenía un día libre, y mañana tampoco trabajaré- Podría terminar las cosas hoy- ¿Que tal si...?

-¡Parque!- Eso está mejor, no debe preocuparse por esas cosas innecesarias.- ¿Vayamos al parque, por favor?

-Me parece una genial idea, pero vas a ir muy abrigada- No me arriesgaré a que se resfríe más.

-¿Podremos comer helado?, ¿Y darles de comer a los patos?, ¿Y ver a los renacuajos? ¿Comer algodón dulce?-

-No sé si hayan patos en esta temporada y los renacuajos aparecen en el verano, pero podemos hacer otras cosas ¿no?-

-¡Viva!

-Ya termina tu postre y ve a descansar pues mañana no saldrás si no veo que estás bien-

-Si papi- Terminó su postre a gran velocidad y corrió al baño a cepillarse los dientes, luego de eso volvió a darme un beso de buenas noches y desapareció a su dormitorio.

Me pongo de pie y comienzo a lavar los platos. Mi mano queda en mi rango de visión, el besó mi mano. Y yo no lo odié en absoluto y… No, no lo volveré a ver en mi vida, seguro el Dr. Yamabuchi vuelve pronto y este doctor nuevo se irá. Si se va, yo… mi corazón estaría más tranquilo, cierro la llave y dejo los platos secándose en la rejilla anexa.

Camino a mi habitación en busca de mi pijama y me meto al baño dispuesto a asearme y relajarme en la tina un rato, sin embargo remojarme en agua caliente si bien relaja mis músculos no relaja mi mente de todos esos pensamientos y cuestionamientos acerca de ese chico extraño Me doy por vencido luego de un rato y prosigo a secarme y ponerme mi ropa de dormir, suspiro satisfactoriamente, es realmente agradable darse un baño y luego abrigarse cuando el clima no es para nada cálido.

Voy en busca de los papeles de mi escritorio y los llevo a la mesa del comedor, a veces prefiero trabajar ahí sin ninguna razón en particular, comienzo a marcar párrafos, subrayar ideas y destacar errores, pero siento que voy más lento de lo usual, no puedo concentrarme del todo, el lápiz que utilizo para escribir me distrae, es azul, azul como sus ojos, creo mañana compraré otro.

Ha pasado casi una hora y realmente no quiero seguir viendo ese lápiz azul que me pone de nervios, gracias a él no he avanzado todo lo que he querido Mejor iré a dormir, todo por culpa de ese doctor extraño, o quizás es el cansancio del día, luego de unos minutos estoy listo y me meto en mi confortable cama acurrucándome. Maldito Kusama Nowaki.

-Nowaki- me escucho susurrar antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Abro los ojos y miro el despertador sobre el velador, 06:29. Sólo un minuto y sonaría la alarma, esto pasa pocas veces en la vida de las personas creo, por lo menos en mi vida casi nunca así que para no oír el ruidoso aparato sonar por mucho rato me preparo mentalmente para apagarlo en cuanto suene y así tener una apacible mañana. Mi mano se mantiene cerca del aparato y cuento mentalmente los segundos, tres, dos, uno Beeep, me estiro y golpeo suavemente mientras oigo satisfactoriamente el silencio. Creo que esto me ha puesto de buen humor, aunque sea algo trivial e intrascendente.

Me levanto y piso descalzo el frío suelo y camino hacia el baño para asearme, me miro en el espejo mientras cepillo mis dientes, de repente recuerdo lo que sucedió en la tienda el día anterior, ahora que lo veo con más calma se me hace ridícula mi reacción, no sé por qué me alteré tanto, no es como si se me estuviese insinuando siquiera, sólo fue por cortesía e incluso si no fuese así, ya he lidiado con ello anteriormente, las madres solteras de los compañeros de Hanabi son un buen ejemplo, luego de un tiempo se dará cuenta de la persona que soy, se aburrirá y se irá, como todos anteriormente. No tengo de que preocuparme. Termino de asearme y me dirijo a mi cuarto a vestirme, luego de unos minutos me dirijo al cuarto de mi princesa sólo para encontrarla ya vestida y sonriente.

-Hola papi, ¿salimos ya?-

-Primero tomaremos el desayuno y luego saldremos- le digo mientras me voy a la cocina y comienzo a preparar algo ligero.

Luego de comer, me aseguro de que está bien abrigada (usa un abrigo además de guantes, gorro y bufanda), me pongo mi abrigo y salimos mientras ella tararea la canción de la estrellita. Espero que sea un buen día.

* * *

Luego de mi rutina de atención matutina y el almuerzo de la tarde la secretaria me dice que debo hacer una visita a la casa de un niño pues la madre no puede traerlo. Camino hasta la casa señalada la cual se encontraba a unas cuantas cuadras del parque central, una hermosa construcción de color blanco y techo con tejas, algo que no se ve a menudo, toco la puerta y una señora joven me abre y me da las gracias por venir, me indica que la siga y comienza a contarme los síntomas de mi paciente mientras caminamos por un pasillo angosto.

-Tose mucho y tiene fiebre alta y no sé cómo bajarla- me dice preocupada, creo que este chico no se enferma demasiado y por ello su madre se ve más alarmada de lo normal.

Tomo nota mental de ello y nos detenemos frente a la puerta de la habitación del menor y ella abre haciendo que la siga. Mi pequeño paciente está despierto seguramente no puede dormir por los molestos síntomas.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- trato de distraerla mientras me acerco a examinarlo, parece reticente a los médicos.

-Ryougazaki Kou- me dice mirándome desafiante, o lo más que ha podido en su estado, lo cual no es mucho, me recuerda a alguien.

-Kou-kun, abre la boca- me obedece inmediatamente, quizás ya está cansado de estar enfermo- Bien

Luego de examinarla me doy cuenta de que es una gripe leve, entonces necesitará descansar hasta el domingo para estar seguro.

-Bien, tendrá que tomar este jarabe, y estas pastillas cada ocho horas- le digo a la madre mientras ella asiente- el lunes podrá...

-¡No quiero!- me dice el chico con voz rasposa.

-¡Kou!- interviene su madre.

-¿Por qué no quieres Kou-kun?- le pregunto.

-Yo tengo fe en mi sistema inmunológico- vaya es muy inteligente a tan corta edad, tendrá unos ¿cinco?

-Bueno, a veces el sistema necesita de ayuda para mejorarse, así como en los juegos, tú necesitas de amigos para ganar y él también.-

-Mmm- se más convencido pero aún duda.

-Si tomas esto para que te ayude, te sanarás más rápido y podrás ver a tus amigos pronto, ¿No hay alguien a quien quieras ver?-

-Hanabi-chan- Se sonroja un poco.- es mi amiga.

-¿Kamijou Hanabi?- Me arriesgo a preguntar, no hay muchos niños que vivan por esta parte de la ciudad.

-¿La conoce?-

-Sí, la atendí hace unos días, pero ya está mejor, si te recuperas pronto jugarán juntos- Sonríe- ahora descansa y toma los remedios que te de tu madre- Asiente y se recuesta dispuesto a dormir.

-Lo siento mucho por eso…- Me dice la madre una vez salimos de la habitación- Mi esposo falleció hace unos años, debido a una enfermedad y ahora Kou quiere estudiar medicina… así que estudia algunos libros en la biblioteca y…-

-No hay problema, es genial que su hijo esté tan bien informado- Le sonrío-

-Gracias, últimamente es un poco difícil ya que su amiga Hanabi-chan le dijo que quería invitarlo a su casa, y Kamijou-san es bastante exigente, ya sabe los niños quieren caerle bien a sus suegros- Se rió cuando dijo esto último.

Así que a Kou-kun le gusta Hanabi-chan, que bonito primer amor. Pero Hiro-san no parece de los que aceptan fácilmente a los demás, especialmente cuando se trata de alguien interesado en su hija.

-Hanabi es una buena chica- Le digo.

-Oh, sí ella es buena niña, el problema es Kamijou-san, es un poco arisco especialmente desde que… Oh, mire la hora disculpe por quitarle su tiempo.- ¿Desde qué…? ella se dirige a la entrada y me despide dándome las gracias. No alcancé a preguntarle a que se refería…

Llamo a la clínica y me dicen que es el único paciente de hoy así que no tengo que volver, decido caminar por el parque cercano, la brisa otoñal es levemente helada y las hojas coloridas caen tapizando el sendero rodeado de árboles. Hay muchas familias paseando a pesar de que es día de trabajo, quizás porque ya es tarde.

Me dirijo a la laguna donde en verano hay gran cantidad de patos sorprendiéndome porque aún hay algunos a pesar de ser otoño. Veo una pareja sentada en una banca y más allá diviso una niña con alguien que seguramente sea su hermano dándoles pan a los patos cercanos a ellos. Mientras más me acerco más familiares se me hacen ella se ríe haciendo que él también se ría, que bello sonido, el viento sopla más fuerte y se lleva la bufanda de la menor llevándola a mi dirección, salto y la atrapo con facilidad, su acompañante corre hasta mí…¡es Hiro-san!

* * *

 **Y nuevamente se encuentran estos hermosos futuros tórtolos... y Kou-kun, su amor puro por Hanabi, también los mencionaré dentro de la historia.  
Bueno como siempre, cualquier crítica es bienvenida, así como las sugerencias. Cuídense mucho, y abríguense los de mi país porque hace bastante frío, ¡ya llegó el invierno sí!. (*-*) **


	4. Te vi entre las hojas coloreadas

**Yahooo, nuevo capítulo, salió mas tarde pero... ¡es más largo!, Me disculpo de todas maneras. Disfruten!**

* * *

" _¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?, una vez te enamores, cada vez que veas a la persona que amas estarás en un dilema, querrás detener el tiempo y también que este siga corriendo, en esos momentos, cada parte de esa persona te parecerá increíblemente hermosa, tu corazón latirá fuertemente y te impedirá respirar normalmente, tus ojos brillarán cada vez que menciones o pienses su nombre, lo cual será la mayor parte del día, no podrás sacártelo de tu mente, y no importará porque lo único que querrás es pasar el resto de tu vida con esa persona, cuando eso haya pasado sabrás que no hay vuelta atrás… que te has enamorado y es la cosa más maravillosa que te ha pasado."_

Esas palabras de un libro que leí hace tiempo llegaron a mi mente. La persona de la que me he enamorado, venía hacia a mí el viento soplaba suavemente revolviendo sus cabellos y hojas doradas caían a su alrededor, sus respiración un poco agitada como de una persona que no está acostumbrada a hacer mucho ejercicio, sus mejillas un poco sonrosadas por el viento frío, no escuchaba más que sus pasos cada vez más cerca, si sólo se detuviese el tiempo…

-Hiro-san- Susurro alegremente no queriendo alterar el silencio que se había formado

-Kusama-san- Se detiene mirándome extrañamente.

-Sólo dígame Nowaki, aquí tiene.- Le entrego la bufanda rosa mientras veo que la menor se acerca a nosotros.

-Gracias Nowaki- Me sonríe suavemente y su hija llega hasta donde estamos.

-Buenas tardes Oni-chan-

-Dale las gracias, por atrapar esto- Se dirige a la pequeña y le pone la bufanda alrededor de su cuello.

-Oh, Gracias...- Se detiene pensativa.

-Nowaki- Le digo.

-Gracias Nowaki Oni-chan- su sonrisa es hermosa también, se parece a la de Hiro-san - Ven vamos- me toma de la mano- Acompáñanos a alimentar a los patos.

-Hanabi, Kusama-san puede estar ocupado- Interviene su padre.

-No para nada, estoy libre toda la tarde- Sonrío- Vamos Hiro-san- lo tomo de la mano, parece que va a reclamar, pero luego de sonrojarse un poco caminamos los tres hasta la banca donde antes se encontraban.

Les dimos pan a los patos de ahí casi 20 minutos, hermosos 20 minutos, Hanabi reía, Hiro-san también sonreía haciéndome lucir una estúpida sonrisa. Sin embargo luego de un rato Hanabi se cansó y se sentó junto a mí en la banca, y estamos esperando ahora a Hiro-san que ha ido a buscar unos helados.

-¿Te has sentido bien?- Le pregunto a la menor adoptando mi faceta de doctor.

-Sí papá me cuida mucho, lo malo es que mamá se ha ido de viaje…-

-Oh-

-Entonces papá ha dejado el trabajo unos días- Se ve un poco desanimada por este hecho.

-No te preocupes, seguro tu madre vuelve pronto y estarán todos juntos- Ahora me mira extrañada.

-Papá y mamá no están juntos- Me dice.

-Ah ¿no?-

-Mi mamá y él se divorciaron- Parece que notó mi confusión- Papá dice que era lo mejor para mamá, y que no importaba que ellos ya no estuvieran juntos, Hanabi siempre sería lo que más aman en sus vidas- Declara con seguridad.

-¿En serio?- Más que un cuestionamiento a su afirmación final me hallaba sorprendido, no me imaginaba que Hiro-san fuese padre soltero, está claro que debe haber sido difícil, comienzo a hacer cuentas y caigo en que Hiro-san aún estaba en la universidad cuando fue padre…

-Sí, papá jamás me mentiría, él es el mejor papá del mundo- Sonríe ampliamente.

-Tienes razón, Hiro-san es el mejor- Le correspondo sonriendo, puede que haya sido difícil pero la verdad es que has hecho un gran trabajo Hiro-san.

Veo a Hiro-san acercarse con dos conos de helado, le da uno a Hanabi y otro a mí.

-Por atrapar la bufanda-

-Gracias Hiro-san, usted no va a comer-

-No, prefiero las cosas más cálidas cuando hace frío-

-Hmm… quizás ¿un abrazo?-

-¿¡Eh!?- Se sonroja- Que tonteras dices, ¡estoy hablando de comida! –

-Pero los abrazos son cálidos- Interviene Hanabi.

-Vamos a dar una vuelta al parque- Sugiere tratando de cambiar de tema.

Caminamos por el sendero demarcado mientras caen las hojas de los árboles, él tomado de la mano de la pequeña quien se ve muy feliz, de repente ella se suelta de la mano de su padre y corre hasta dos personas que casualmente parece conocer bien, miro hacia mi lado, Hiro-san se ve extraño.

-Usagi Oni-chan, Misaki- Oni-chan- Ríe feliz mientras el más alto le hace cariño en la cabeza y el menor los mira sonriendo.

* * *

Akihiko ¿Qué hace él aquí, con su pareja?¿Por qué ahora? Yo aún no puedo perdonarme lo que le hice a Inaba, y cada vez que veo a Akihiko el pasado vuelve a mí, como una ola enorme de sensaciones de culpa y tristeza, es casi como si le estuviese cargando la culpa de mis propias decisiones pero cada vez que lo veo, todos esos recuerdos vuelven a mí, no me pasa ni siquiera cuando estoy con Inaba. Me hace daño verlo y por eso lo he evitado, especialmente últimamente, me gustaría no sentirme de esta manera. Si yo hubiese seguido adelante, quizás no me sentiría así. Pero ya he hecho un juramento conmigo mismo, no me volveré a enamorar ¿Qué es lo que he hecho hoy?. Yo no debería haber invitado implícitamente a ese Doctor, pues aunque no lo he dicho en voz alta, yo he deseado que se quede. Me he sentido feliz. Yo no merezco esto.

-Hiro-san, ¿Está bien?- Nowaki me mira extrañado

-Sí- veo como a unos metros Hanabi conversa animadamente con Takahashi-kun mientras Akihiko se acerca a mí.

-Hanabi nos dijo que la sacaste a pasear ¿A qué se debe el cambio Hiroki?¿Cómo es eso de que te dignaste a salir de tu casa a algo que no fuese trabajo o ir a dejar a Hanabi al jardín?-

-Akihiko, no es de tu incumbencia, yo también salgo de vez en cuando- Me molesta su actitud altanera, estúpido escritor sobreevaluado.

-Sí, sí, seguro tienes un montón de vacaciones acumuladas- Comienza a acariciar mi cabello- Veo que estás bien acompañado.

-Kusama Nowaki- Se presenta el doctor.

-No es de tu incumbencia- Le aparto la mano de mi cabello-Bueno, ya nos vamos, parece que lloverá pronto- No es mentira, el cielo se ha nublado en menos de tres minutos-Takahashi-kun, espero tu reporte final la próxima semana- Finalizo y luego nos despedimos y comenzamos a caminar por el sendero de vuelta a casa.

-¿Hiro-san, Usami Akihiko es el escritor?- Me tensé al escuchar su nombre nuevamente.

-Sí, somos amigos de la infancia, yo y ese escritor sobreevaluado-

-Hmm- Me mira como si me estuviese analizando.

Luego de eso caminamos en silencio con ocasionales tarareos de Hanabi, puedo sentir la mirada de Nowaki clavándose en mí, no me atrevo a mirarlo de vuelta, seguramente encontró extraña mi reacción frente a Akihiko, el viento sopla un poco más fuerte y alzo la vista al cielo, esas nubes se ven bastante oscuras, como si acompañasen mi estado de ánimo… me pregunto si lloverá…

Llegamos a un cruce y me doy cuenta de que Nowaki ha estado con nosotros todo el tiempo, no sé dónde vivirá pero debería preguntarle.

-Nosotros vamos por este lado- Le digo

-Los acompañaré, se está haciendo tarde-

-Sí- Hanabi habla antes de que pueda negarme…

Comienza a llover suavemente y caminamos más rápido. En menos de un minuto llegamos a nuestro complejo de apartamentos.

-No quieres entrar, ¿a tomar té? ¿o a cenar?-

-No es necesario Hiro-san - Parece que quiere hablar sobre algo, pero yo no deseo hablar…

-Nos despedimos entonces- Le interrumpo y se pone a llover más fuerte- Espera, te traeré un paraguas- No puedo dejar que se enferme, al fin y al cabo nos acompañó a casa…

-Adios Nowaki Oni-chan- Se despide mi hija.

Entramos a casa y le digo a Hanabi que tome una ducha, no nos mojamos mucho pero por si acaso. Tomo mi paraguas azul y secretamente pienso que combina muy bien con él. Vuelvo a salir donde el espera debajo de las escaleras desciendo lentamente pues estas están mojadas, sin embargo no fui lo suficientemente cuidadoso, siento mi pie resbalar y como me inclino peligrosamente hacia adelante, cierro los ojos instintivamente esperando el duro cemento contra mi cabeza pero este no llegó, sin embargo unos fuertes brazos y cálidos brazos me rodean.

-Hiro-san ¿Estás bien?

-¿Eh?... sí solo me asusté un poco - Veo el paraguas que ha caído unos metros más adelante, siento como el calor sube a mis mejillas y me separo bruscamente.

-Hiro-san ¿Quién es Usami Akihiko-san?- su pregunta me deja confundido ¿Por qué ahora?

-Ya te dije que es mi amigo de la infancia -

-Entonces ¿Por qué usted se ve como si fuese a llorar cada vez que lo menciono?-¿Eh?¿Me veo así?

-Son imaginaciones tuyas- Agito mi mano tratando quitarle importancia- A propósito, deberías irte. No parece que escampe pronto- trato de cambiar el tema.

-No-

-¿¡Qué!?- eso salió involuntariamente- ¡Niño idiota te vas a enfermar!

-Hiro-san es muy lindo- Me acaricia el cabello, siento mis mejillas arder.

-¡No soy lindo!- Este chico me vuelve loco…

-Por eso, yo haré sonreír a Hiro-san- Me abraza fuertemente- Siempre justo como hoy, antes de...

-¡No!- Trato de deshacerme de su abrazo.

-Yo no lo dejaré ir Hiro-san -Siento mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas al escuchar las palabras que quiero oír y su abrazo no se suelta en ningún momento- Por eso Hiro-san confíe en mí, crea en mí.

Al oír estas palabras me aferro a esta persona en frente de mí, y hundo mi cabeza en el hueco entre su hombro y su cuello, mi cuerpo se estremece ligeramente soltando unos débiles sollozos y empapando con pequeñas cálidas lágrimas su hombro, realmente soy patético. Luego de un rato mi lamento se detiene pero siento como el calor sube a mis mejillas, realmente no quiero que vea mi cara.

Siento como su abrazo se suaviza mientras la lluvia nos empapa, puedo sentir el calor de su piel a través de su camisa mojada, sentir su suave aroma, él se separa un poco en un intento de ver mi cara.

-No, no me veas, niño idiota-

-Yo me he enamorado de usted Hiro-san, de todo usted, incluso cuando está triste, aunque realmente quiero verlo sonreír como hoy-

Me separo un poco y miro su cara, gotas la recorren mientras me dirige una sonrisa, sus cálidas manos recorren mi cara limpiando las marcas de lágrimas que aún no habían sido borradas por la lluvia, acaricia mis mojados cabellos con gentileza, su cara se acerca aún más. Susurra mi nombre, nuestras narices y frentes se juntan y quedo atrapado mirando sus hermosas orbes zafiro. Junta sus labios con los míos en un tierno beso y puedo sentir el sabor de su boca llenándome, y perdiendo totalmente mis sentidos, llenándolos de él. Sigue lloviendo y no parece que se vaya a detener. Quisiera que este momento no terminara, que el tiempo se detuviese en este mágico momento donde sólo existe la lluvia, yo y él.

Él deja de besarme y sólo nos abrazamos en silencio mientras las gotas recorren nuestra piel.

-Atchis- el estornudo de mi parte corta el ambiente romántico que se ha formado.

-Hiro-san, debería entrar a su casa podría enfermarse…-

De repente mi mente vuelve a su sitio ¿Qué clase de ejemplo le estoy dando a este chico como persona mayor que soy?

-Tú también deberías entrar a mi casa, podrías enfermarte.-

-Si Hiro-san lo dice - Este chico, le ofrecí lo mismo hace menos de… No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado quizás Hanabi ya salió de su baño. Frenéticamente tomo el paraguas y subo las escaleras tomando de la mano a un sorprendido Nowaki y entramos a casa, cuando llegamos a la entrada me doy cuenta de cuan empapados estamos realmente… hemos dejado un charco bastante considerable sólo con quedarnos quietos unos segundos al sacarnos nuestros zapatos.

Hanabi sale del baño secándose el pelo con una toalla y nos mira sorprendida.

-Nowaki Oni-chan, pensé que te habías ido-

-Decidimos que entrara pues está lloviendo mucho- Intervine antes de que dijera algo.

-Están empapados, cuando llegamos no llovía tan fuerte ¿Estaban en la lluvia?

-Nos quedamos conversa… Atchis-

-Hiro-san, creo que debería darse un baño.- Sugirió el hombre sopa al lado mío.

-¡No!, los invitados primero-

-Quizás se podrían bañar juntos- Sugiere Hanabi- Como amigos- Sonríe.

-No, ve tu primero. Te buscaré un cambio de ropa- Noto que se ve reticente a entrar- No te preocupes por mojar el piso-

-¡Sí Hiro-san!- Se ve alegre a pesar de estar empapado.

Me dirijo a mi habitación y busco la ropa más grande que tengo, encuentro unas ropas de Akihiko de cuando se venía a "quedar" o más bien "huir de sus editores", la tomo y camino hasta el baño. Abro la puerta y…

Mis ojos se abren en sorpresa, Nowaki está de espaldas frente a mí sacándose la mojada camisa, sus músculos están marcados sólo lo suficiente, y puedo ver como las gotas de agua caen desde su pelo recorriendo su piel.

-Hiro-san- se gira quedando frente a mí.

-¿Eh?- siento mi cara arder, que vergüenza.

-Hiro-san ¿Está bien? Se ve un poco rojo, quizás debería bañarse primero-

-¡Estoy bien!- Le tiro la ropa en la cara - La ropa mojada la puedes echar a la lavadora y las toallas están en el tercer cajón- Me doy vuelta y salgo cerrando fuertemente la puerta, definitivamente eso no fue bueno para mi corazón.

Camino dando pesados pasos hasta mi habitación y me seco con una toalla y me cambio de ropa respectivamente, mi cabello sigue mojado pero el secador está dentro del baño y no pienso entrar ahí hasta que salga Nowaki. Creo que haré algo simple y cálido, tortillas y una sopa, eso estará bien.

En la cocina Hanabi me pregunta en que puede ayudarme y le encargo batir unos huevos para las tortillas mientras le dejo un recipiente con harina y le digo que debe ponerlo en la mezcla después de que el huevo esté de un solo color, mientras tanto me dedico a cortar las verduras y echarlas a la sopa y vigilar el agua del cazo para que hierva.

-Hiro-san, el baño está desocupado- Veo un Nowaki que se ajusta perfectamente a las ropas de Akihiko con el pelo un poco despeinado a causa del secador…

-Sí- logro murmurar mientras siento nuevamente que el color se asienta en mis mejillas- Veo que la sopa ya está casi lista, creo que me bañaré más tarde- ¿Puedes vigilar la sopa?

-Sí Hiro-san- Este tipo sonríe cada vez que le digo algo…

Veo como Hanabi ya tiene listo el batido de las tortillas. Caliento un poco de aceite en una sartén y pongo cuidadosamente una porción con un cucharón y muevo suavemente para que la mezcla se disperse uniformemente, no me di cuenta antes, pero la cocina es realmente pequeña y Nowaki está justo a mi lado, creo que…

-Hiro-san, eso está listo- Me señala la sartén que desprende un poco de humo.

-Ah, se quemó un poco bueno… hay más- No es que realmente importe y por eso lo saco y prosigo a hacer más tortillas.

Luego de unos minutos ya estamos cenando en la mesa puesta por Hanabi.

-Esta delicioso Hiro-san-

-Sí papá, está muy rico-

-Sólo es comida normal- Ambos se ven demasiado felices.

-Pero yo ayudé esta vez ¿Eso lo hace más rico?- Dice Hanabi.

-Claro que sí- Le respondo

Luego de terminar una animada cena, Nowaki en contra de mis protestas lavó los platos mientras Hanabi conversaba conmigo.

-Papá, ¿Nowaki Oni-chan se va a quedar hoy?- ¿Eh?, realmente no lo había pensado. Pero no puedo echarlo cuando está lloviendo tan fuerte.

-Si es necesario-

-Puedo dormir en el sofá- Interviene Nowaki- No les daré molestias.

Me parece bien, no pienso cederle mi cama, ni tampoco dormir con él, lo más sensato es dejarlo dormir en el sillón.

-Te traeré unas mantas. Ah cierto tu ropa, podemos ponerla en la secadora-

-Yo lo haré Hiro-san- Termina de lavar y se dirige a la lavadora y luego a la secadora. Parece estar en su propia casa…

Me dirijo a mi habitación a buscar unas mantas mientras Hanabi se prepara para dormir. Este ha sido un largo día y sólo quiero descansar. Cuando vuelvo nuestro invitado está sentado en el sofá y le entrego las frazadas. Me dispongo a irme cuando algo repentinamente me toma de la mano, siento que me jalan no muy fuerte pero lo suficiente para quedar frente a frente sus ojos me miran fijamente.

-Buenas noches Hiro-san- me da un beso en la mejilla y siento mi cara arder por milésima vez en el día.

-Buenas noches… Nowaki- las palabras salen atropelladamente y sin soportar más vergüenza corro a mi habitación y cierro la puerta.

Suelto un largo suspiro cansado, ¡estúpido médico!, debería saber que alterar el corazón de los demás de esa forma no es bueno para su salud…

Camino hasta mi cama y miro el reloj que marca las 22:45. Voy al baño y me preparo para dormir, minutos después ya en pijama pienso que mi cama se ve cada vez más atractiva. Me lanzo sobre ella y ruedo perezosamente, miro hacia mi escritorio por última vez y cierro los ojos, minutos después aún no puedo dormirme. Siento que he olvidado algo... ¿Hanabi? No ella está durmiendo y ya tomó sus medicinas. ¿Nowaki? Creo que duerme, pero si no es así, no pienso ir a revisar si lo hace. La secadora ya estaba lista cuando vine a dormir, me cepille los dientes. Creo que está todo bien. Ah, fue un día extrañamente relajante, pues obvio no tenía a ese molesto de Miyagi- sensei diciéndome que le ayudase con algo. ¿Miyagi-sensei?... La universidad...

Me levanto de golpe y tomo mi cabeza entre mis manos, de pronto todo se ve muy claro. Mañana iría al trabajo otra vez y no he terminado de revisar los certámenes y hacer el informe. Creo que esta será una larga noche.

* * *

 **Y bien ¿Qué les pareció? :3**  
 **Ahh... pobre Hiro-san es terrible cuando al final del día cuando sólo quieres descansar, llegas, ves tu hermosa y mullida cama (no importa que no sea así, tu cama siempre luce hermosa a tus ojos), te recuestas y remoloneas... y de repente recuerdas que olvidaste algo que no deberías haber olvidado... es realmente horrible!**  
 **Bueno, como antes si tienen críticas o sugerencias no duden en hacerse notar.**

 **Al Guest anónimo: Jajajaja la verdad es que no veo televisión, pero lo de final de telenovela me dio mucha risa, lo releí y no pude parar de reír, este fic está lleno de clichés (pero no se preocupen los personajes no se quedarán ciegos, no perderán la memoria, y no secuestrarán a la hija) creo que he leído demasiadas novelas y fanfics, a propósito lo de los puntos (...) y (,) es para expresar que el personaje se pierde en sus pensamientos, como en la literatura contemporánea esas cadenas de pensamiento confuso (Corriente de la conciencia), bueno confesando realmente (no es tu imaginación) es una manía mía abusar de ello (mientras escribía esto ya lo he borrado como 5 (...)), trataré de no utilizarlo demasiado (ya en el próximo capítulo), no es la idea que se confundan.**

 **A Katty Romero: Gracias por tu apoyo, seguiré escribiendo estas cosas llenas de azúcar que abundan en mi cerebro... espero que no sea demasiado empalagoso, aunque creo que me pasé en este capítulo, es un poco dulce, bien, bien, muy empalagoso.**

 **A ambos gracias por expresar sus críticas, en fin... Cuídense mucho y abríguense si hace frío y coman helado si hace calor (?).**


	5. ¿Y ahora qué?

Capítulo 5: ¿Y ahora qué?

" _La confianza, y el creer son cosas bastante diferentes, la primera tiene base y un sustento sólido forjado con hechos, acciones y no son sólo un montón de palabras bonitas, en cambio la segunda es como un salto de fe. Es casi como si te pidiesen que saltases de un edificio con los ojos vendados, y aunque suene exagerado, no creo que sea del todo una comparación descabellada, en el creer, sólo tienes tu instinto primitivo que te guíe a aceptar tal creencia o negarte fervientemente a tolerarla, porque digamos las cosas como son, el creer en algo, es simplemente aferrarse a esto, sin conocer realmente lo que tenemos en frente. Y caer de esa nube de ensueño situada a millones de metros del suelo sin duda es algo doloroso."_

" _ **Por eso, yo haré sonreír a Hiro-san, siempre justo como hoy."**_

" _ **Yo no lo dejaré ir Hiro-san, por eso confíe en mí, crea en mí."**_

" _ **Yo me he enamorado de usted Hiro-san, de todo usted, incluso cuando está triste, aunque realmente quiero verlo sonreír como hoy."**_

Estas estúpidas frases pronunciadas no hace muchas horas sacadas de quien sabe que telenovela barata se repiten una y otra vez en mi mente amenazándome con perder la poca cordura que mantengo a estas altas horas de la noche. Si fuese tan fácil creer en los demás, ya lo hubiese hecho hace mucho, pero este chico destruyó mi barrera haciéndome creer en menos de cinco minutos.

Luego de lograr con todas mis fuerzas encontrar un resquicio de concentración, me dedico a la tarea que se me presenta desafiante encima de mi escritorio, el cerro de papeles aun no se reduce del todo, y ya llevo unas cuantas horas trabajando ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?, bueno, dado los sucesos ocurridos el día de hoy no parece tan increíble. Mientras corrijo los certámenes y escribo el informe lo más rápido que puedo siento como caigo en un amor no correspondido con mi cama.

Estoy avanzando demasiado lento, y no puedo culpar solo al cansancio como causante, mi mente no deja de divagar y en vez de hallar huecos en mi concentración, encuentro espacios reducidos de trabajo productivo en mi mente, con la idea de dejarme un rato libre de pensamientos me levanto de mi escritorio y salgo de la pieza con el fin de prepararme un café, el cual parece una solución segura.

Abro la puerta y me dirijo hacia la cocina en penumbras, de todos modos me sé el camino de memoria, me fijo en el sillón que contiene al profundamente dormido y completamente inesperado visitante. Hasta las personas más extrañas se ven calmadas cuando duermen. Procuro hacer todo silenciosamente encender la luz de la cocina, sacar la taza, poner agua en el hervidor, esperar a que hierva y finalmente vaciar un poco de su contenido en la mezcla de azúcar y café instantáneo.

Siento el calor de la taza traspasar placenteramente hasta mis manos, suspiro largamente, la verdad no es tan complicado no dormir por un día, ya lo he hecho muchas veces, sin embargo esta ansiedad por lo ocurrido me cansa. Comienzo a tomar sorbos de café mientras me percato de lo tranquila y silenciosa que es la casa durante la noche. La sala iluminada tenuemente por la luz proveniente de la cocina, el sonido de la suave lluvia golpeteando la ventana.

Me acerco a mirar con creciente curiosidad al chico de oscuro cabello, su respiración es acompasada y su rostro denota total tranquilidad, me parece extraño que pueda dormir tan serenamente en un lugar desconocido. Mis latidos se aceleran y siento el calor asentarse en mi cara ¿Cómo logra romper mi calma con sólo estar ahí sin hacer nada? Veo que se da vuelta y pego un salto, definitivamente no me gustaría que me encontrara mirándolo mientras duerme. De pronto un recuerdo golpea mi mente.

" **Yo nunca volveré a enamorarme"**

Aquellas palabras pronunciadas hace menos de un año, por mí, me devuelven a la realidad y me bajan de aquella estúpida nube de color rosa en la que embobado me he quedado por un buen rato. ¿Qué es lo que he estado pensando? ¿Qué es lo que he hice?

A esta persona la conozco sólo hace dos días. ¡Dos días! Definitivamente esto no está bien. Es imposible que alguien que conozco hace tan poco tiempo cause tantas extrañas situaciones que afectan mi entorno y a mi propia persona. Cómo lo he dejado actuar de esa manera, como he actuado yo de esa manera.

Más bien, ¿Cómo es que bajé la guardia alrededor de él? Me pregunto recordando por milésima vez esa extraña situación horas antes, haciendo que el calor suba a mis mejillas pero ahora de ira hacia mi propia persona ¿Tan rápido me dejé convencer? Si hasta lo dejé quedarse en mi casa. Bueno ladrón no es, pues de otro modo no seguiría aquí, quizás es un estafador y uno profesional en acercarse a la gente. ¿Cómo es que no lo pensé antes?, él parece ser un buen chico, pero ese tipo de personas son generalmente las que decepcionan. ¿Por qué motivo no reparé en esa extraña amabilidad con la que me trata y ese interés infundado por mi persona?

Pero no puedo darle todo el crédito, he sido un completo idiota, he dejado caer mi perfecta reputación y ¡nada menos que en frente de un mocoso menor que yo! Cómo es que después de tanto tiempo viene alguien y en menos de una semana me deja en tal estado. Lleno de confusión e ira, he sido débil y me he dejado vencer. Pero esta ha sido sólo una batalla y no la guerra. No dejaré que ese doctor me confunda nuevamente, no romperé mi promesa. Si es una persona con malos sentimientos, pues con ello ganaré que no me hiera. Y si existe la remota posibilidad de que sus sentimientos sean verdaderos, pues le estaré haciendo el favor de su vida, mi decisión nos beneficiará tanto a mí como a él. No le haré sufrir y yo no padeceré de ningún dolor, será lo mejor.

A pesar de haber tomado una resolución mi corazón no se queda tranquilo, dejo la taza vacía en el lavaplatos con la intención de lavarla al día siguiente y me encamino hasta mi habitación. Me detengo ante la puerta y antes de girar el pomo miro nuevamente hacia el sillón. Hablaré con él mañana.

* * *

El sonido y aroma de algo cocinándose me despiertan, gruño levemente y siento el frío contacto del escritorio, abro con renuencia los ojos y me siento correctamente, restregándome un poco los ojos y desperezándome para despejarme. Al lado mío veo que yacen un montón de papeles todos terminados y siento como mis labios se curvan en una sonrisa de satisfacción. Apoyo mi cabeza en el mueble de manera perezosa y miro el reloj de mi pieza, el cual marca las 5:50 quizás pueda dormir otro rato antes de ir a dejar a Hanabi.

Camino hacia mi cama y me dejo caer sobre ella, me relajo escuchando el suave sonido que emerge de la cocina. Doy un salto. No puedo creer que no me haya dado cuenta antes, Hanabi no debería cocinar sin supervisión, y menos aún con fuego.

Me levanto rápidamente y corro hasta la cocina.

-Hana…- Alcancé a decir antes de que me diera cuenta de que no era ella. Entre el cansancio y la alegría de ver el trabajo terminado realmente había olvidado que teníamos visita.

-Buenos días Hiro-san- Me saluda alegre mientras voltea el contenido de una sartén en tres platos.

-Nowaki- Lo analizo con la mirada, ¿Es posible fingir alegría así?

-Pensé en hacerle el desayuno como agradecimiento por dejarme dormir en su casa anoche- Registro cada uno de sus movimientos, parece una buena persona, o quizás sólo es un buen actor. Me encuentro casi deseando que sus sentimientos no sean verdaderos, eso me lo haría más fácil.

-No era necesario, es imposible dejar a una persona fuera, lejos de su casa con la lluvia que se estaba desatando- Veo que sus ojos se iluminan y hace un amago de comenzar a hablar- Pero muchas gracias.- le corto antes de que empiece y me alejo dejándolo solo en la cocina dirigiéndome a la habitación de Hanabi.

Luego de despertarla y esperar a que se vistiese nos encontrábamos en el comedor desayunando lo que nuestro visitante había preparado. Pienso que hablaré con él luego de desayunar, pero no quiero que Hanabi esté presente.

-Hoy la comida sabe diferente- Esta chica es muy perceptiva.

-Es por que la hizo Nowaki.- Acerté a decir, sin querer agregar más al asunto.

-Nowaki Oni-chan, tu cocina es deliciosa- Le sonríe- ¿No crees papá?

-Si- Me limito a contestar secamente.

-Gracias Hanabi-chan, Hiro-san- Nos mira sonriente, lo que hace que me moleste. No quiero verlo.

La comida consistió particularmente en una conversación animada sostenida entre el intruso y mi princesa, gracias a ello pude ver que al menos era amable con mi hija

Me parece increíble que Hanabi y Nowaki se lleven tan bien en poco tiempo, quizás es porque ambos son de naturaleza sociable, eso me hace pensar que se hubiese llevado increíblemente con Inaba, una de las pocas personas tan sociables que conozco, Akihiko no cuenta pues diría que es una persona casi aislada de las demás. Una punzada de remordimiento me recuerda que yo también me había hallado en confianza tempranamente con aquel chico. ¿Es posible que exista una persona tan agradable? Incluso con Inaba no me abrí tan rápidamente. No sé cómo no caí en la desconfianza antes.

Constantemente al mirarlos caí en las memorias del día anterior causando que el ciclo incesante de interrogantes y sospechas vuelva a entrar y asentarse como dueños del lugar dentro de mi cabeza. No sé cómo reaccionar, por el momento asumo una postura como si aquello no hubiese sucedido pero me pregunto ¿Estaré siendo injusto? Comienzo a dudar de mis resoluciones anteriores ¿Debería hablar con él y dejarle las cosas en claro o ignorar que todo aquello sucedió y enterrarlo en un lugar recóndito de mi mente?

Interrumpe mis pensamientos el Doctor diciendo que tiene trabajo que hacer, que dejó el almuerzo hecho y guardado, y los utensilios estaban lavados y se despidió diciendo que volvería nuevamente, ¿En qué momento hizo todo?

Escucho a mi hija decirle "Vuelve pronto Oni-chan" y luego sólo el cerrar de la puerta que nos deja en un ambiente que contrasta totalmente al anterior por su casi absoluto silencio. Y a mí con la culpa carcomiéndome por perder la oportunidad de aclarar las cosas.

Con todos esos pensamientos rondando mi cabeza cual torbellino fui a dejar a Hanabi a su escuela, y luego de una cálida bienvenida de la maestra pues mi pequeña había estado ausente dos días me despedí de mi princesa y comencé a caminar con rumbo a la universidad. Sólo espero que este día no sea muy largo.

* * *

-¡Hiroki, bienvenido de vuelta!- Mi superior me saluda alegremente sentado detrás de su escritorio en el instante que entro por la puerta.

-No entiendo porque hace tanto alboroto Miyagi-sensei, sólo no nos hemos visto dos días- Le dedico una mirada de enojo al ver que se levanta de su asiento y rápidamente me dirijo al mío.

-Dices eso seguro para ocultar tu felicidad desbordante al verme- Sonríe satisfactoriamente y se acerca a mi escritorio para al parecer darme un abrazo de bienvenida.

Claro, "felicidad desbordante" es lo que demuestra mi cara en estos momentos.

-Dedíquese a hacer su trabajo- Le hablo sin mirarlo siquiera y destinando mi completa atención a los documentos que saco desde mi maleta dejándolos encima del escritorio, rechazando así su intento de abrazo.

-Oye Kamijou, no tienes que rechazarme tan abiertamente, ¿Qué te pasa hoy? Pareces más irritable que de costumbre- Dice mientras puedo sentir su mirada examinándome- ¿Pasó algo?

-Nada - Le contesto con la mayor tranquilidad que puedo. Es más perceptivo de lo que estimaba o realmente estoy dejando que esto me afecte.- Son imaginaciones suyas.

-Mmh- Me responde sin dejar de mirarme y yo alzo la vista. Trato de fulminarlo con la mirada pero al ver sus ojos veo en ellos sincera preocupación.

-Nada de lo que tenga que preocuparse usted- finalicé para que dejara de pensar en el asunto y comencé a buscar entre una pila de libros al lado del mueble tratando de escoger alguno.

-No estoy del todo convencido, pero sabes Hiroki, si no quieres contarme está bien...- Miyagi-sensei, la verdad yo pensé que se burlaría, no que actuaría maduramente- Te lo sacaré a la fuerza- Sonríe maliciosamente. Nunca más dudaré de su inmadurez-Veo que se acerca la hora de mi clase- Observa el reloj pulsera ubicado en su muñeca, ignorándome ahora completamente y vuelve a su escritorio a tomar unos cuantos documentos- Nos vemos más tarde- Y sonriente aún se va con prisa.

Dejo que mi ira se desvanezca, ya encontraré un modo de evitar al Miyagi- sensei, tengo suficiente experiencia en ello. Miro mi reloj y veo que aún tengo una hora para que comience mi clase, comienzo a leer el nuevo libro que tengo preparado para el próximo certamen por casi décima vez.

El tiempo se pasó rápidamente mientras leía como el protagonista viajaba y como este crecía interiormente a través de su travesía y pronto veo que es tiempo de ir a clases, la buena lectura siempre te envuelve en su mundo alejándote un rato de la realidad.

Sin embargo la huida de los problemas no es su solución, eso no hace que el tiempo se detenga mágicamente ni menos aún que el inconveniente desaparezca, y es lo que sólo haría un cobarde.

Me levanto dejando de lado mi cómodo asiento y mi relajante lectura para tomar mis cosas y dirigirme al aula correspondiente. Las dudas y temores no se hacen menores al darme cuenta de que me he obrado mal, sin embargo sé una cosa, quiero arreglar esto lo antes posible.

* * *

Mi horario de almuerzo había comenzado con rechazar rápidamente la oferta de Miyagi-sensei de acompañarlo durante la comida y decirle que ya tenía planes establecidos a pesar de su insistencia, que el día de hoy era mayor debido al "secreto" que le ocultaba según él.

Había decidido ir a conversar directamente con Nowaki y arreglar este asunto de una vez por todas. Luego de casi atragantarme con la comida preparada, que por cierto estaba deliciosa lo que me hizo enojarme un poco, me dirigí a la clínica frente a la cual estoy en estos momentos.

Me he encaminado aquí con el propósito de aclarar aquel malentendido que ha surgido entre nosotros. Cruzo la puerta de la clínica con paso decidido a pesar de que mi corazón quien duda de que sea una buena solución y mi mente que ruega volver a la calma de hace tan pocos días se enfrentan en una pelea molesta. Pero la razón gana, siempre lo hace.

Camino a través del pasillo y me acerco a la mesa de atención, en la cual se encuentra una secretaria que parece ser nueva pues jamás la había visto aquí y eso que debido a Hanabi conozco a casi todo el personal.

-Disculpe…- Veo que dirige su vista hacia a mí, asintiendo para que me dé cuenta de que me escucha- Sabe dónde puedo encontrar al Dr. Kusama – Sin apartar la vista, comienza a sonreír profesionalmente, como las personas en los comerciales.

-El Dr. Kusama se especializa en pediatría- Su voz se escucha calmada y pausada, casi como una grabadora. Creo que pensó que pediría una cita para mí, aunque de todos modos no debería ser tan impertinente, yo bien podría estar pidiéndole una cita para otra persona.- Si desea una cita de atención, debería ser con el Dr.…-

-No, no- La interrumpo- No es para eso, sólo necesito hablar con él.

-Bueno, no le puedo dar los horarios personales de los médicos- ¿Es mi idea o ella acaba de cambiar su tono a uno de molestia?- Más aún sin saber qué relación tiene usted con él- ¿Relación?- Pero puedo deducir que no son muy cercanos- Bueno está en lo cierto, creo- Si fuese así al menos tendría su número- Oh, cierto que él me dio su número. Podría haberlo llamado y evitar todo esto.- ¿Quién sabe qué intenciones podría tener?- ¿Intenciones?-Especialmente con lo guapo que es el Dr. Kusama- Creo que ella ve demasiadas telenovelas, ya está imaginando cosas. Siento que está colmando mi paciencia.- No me diga que está interesado en él de "esa" manera- Finaliza casi escandalizada.

Sin embargo ella no es la única con los nervios alterados. Esa última frase fue la gota que colmó el vaso de mi paciencia. El otro día la enfermera entrometida y hoy la secretaria que es aficionada a los dramas.

-Señorita, con todo respeto, no se inmiscuya en lo que no le corresponde- Bueno, si no puedo encontrarme aquí con él entonces qué más da. Tengo su número y puedo llamarlo.

-¿Me acaba de decir irrespetuosa?- Lo ha entendido perfectamente- ¿Quién se ha creído?

¿Es que acaso no saben respetar la intimidad de los demás? ¿Qué es lo que hacen para tener esa curiosidad e imaginación desmedida? ¿Una predisposición genética que les orienta a ser impertinentes y chismosas? O es que tomaron clases de cómo amonestar a las personas atosigándoles con preguntas personales. Porque de otro modo no me lo explico, parecen profesionales en hacerme perder la paciencia.

-Sabe Señor, aquí en esta clínica sólo hacemos las preguntas necesarias, incluso a personas tan impertinentes como usted-

¡Yo impertinente! ¿En qué momento contrataron a alguien tan molesto para atender al público? Ya no puedo mantener a raya mi cólera y siento que al perder la paciencia le soltaré unas cuantas verdades a esta persona. No es como si fuese a arrepentirme después, ni que quisiese llevarme bien con todo el mundo. Sin embargo no ganaré nada con esto.

-Adiós- Contesto secamente y me dirijo a la salida, acabo de perder mi tiempo de la peor manera. Si hubiese pensado de mejor las cosas…

-Hiroki- Escucho una voz conocida detrás de mí.

-Dr. Yamabuchi- Siento como la rabia y la decepción se disipan al verlo. La presencia de este hombre siempre me relaja. Estira su mano y se la estrecho en un sincero saludo.

-Si quieres podemos conversar- Me dice señalándome una cafetería al frente de la clínica.

-Claro- sonrío ligeramente. Creo que a pesar de todo esta salida no fue del todo un desacierto.

* * *

 **N/A: Bueno, aquí luego de bastante tiempo una nueva actualización. Les diré que sinceramente no me atrasé por no trabajar en ello, sino porque lo borraba a cada rato pues no era feliz con el resultado. De ahora en adelante no me preocuparé por actualizar semanalmente (tampoco es que me vaya a demorar un mes), pues siempre es mejor cuando uno le dedica el tiempo necesario a las cosas.**

 **Sr. Guest: Acerca de los finales, la idea es que se queden enganchados, por eso son como de telenovela (Todavía río por eso, es que es muy cierto siento como que de repente saldrá María Magdalena de Alto Carmen con Luciano Clarabello Segundo (?) y quien sabe qué más), es para que no terminen planamente, se aburran y me abandonen.**

 **Katty romero: Gracias por seguir el fic. Realmente me agrada que te guste y emocione.**

 **A ambos gracias por comentar, me animan a seguir escribiendo. Podrán ver que seguí sus consejos con respecto al excesivo uso de (...) y espero que ahora sea más fácil de leer.**

 **Sobre lo del capítulo anterior, parece que resultó demasiado empalagoso. Saben, es que justo ese día que lo estaba escribiendo (esa parte en específico no era para ese día, solo quería hacer que conversaran) vi por casualidad uno (un beso bajo la lluvia), y lo escribí impulsivamente (Ya saben esos ataques de inspiración en cualquier sitio). Perdón por eso (hasta a mí me pareció un poco excesivo, pero cuando bajé de mi nube ya lo había subido), trataré de dosificar el azúcar de ahora en adelante para que no les dé un ataque o algo.**

 **Cómo siempre las críticas y sugerencias son bienvenidas. Cuídense mucho.**


	6. ¿Todo se acaba?

**Capítulo 6: ¿Todo se acaba?**

" _Quiero llenar sus días de felicidad, y ver su sonrisa relajada y alegre, su tímida reacción a mis actos que buscan que usted se dé cuenta de mí persona. Si bien puede haber sufrido antes, quiero mostrarle cuanto me interesa que esté bien en estos momentos. Sé perfectamente que no hace mucho lo conozco, pero he caído irremediablemente por usted. Es más cada día quiero conocer más de su persona, aunque tengo miedo de que si voy demasiado rápido usted me odie, sin embargo téngalo por seguro, llegaré a donde usted se encuentre y se lo enseñaré Hiro-san, cuanto lo quiero."_

− Bien, mañana podrá salir de alta, sin embargo tendrá que tomar algunos antibióticos, para evitar infecciones y tomar estos analgésicos − Le digo a la señora que está en frente mío con una cara de cansancio y alivio.

− Muchas gracias Dr. Kusama − Posa su mano sobre la cabeza del niño que tiene a su lado y le hace cariño tiernamente. − Dale las gracias al Doctor, Keichi. −

− Gracias Señor − El chico se inclina levemente, debido a la dificultad que le supone hacerlo. Sonrío y les guío hasta la puerta donde se despiden.

− Mira que caerte de las escaleras por salir corriendo, ahora no vas a poder jugar en un rato, hasta que te saquen ese yeso del brazo… Bueno, ahora ya sabes que tienes que tener más cuidado − Escucho que regaña la madre a través de la puerta. Es un alivio ver que ya está más tranquila.

Camino hasta el escritorio y miro la ficha de consultas, esta era la última agendada antes de la hora del almuerzo. A menos que surja alguna inesperada visita, lo cual es poco probable tratándose de una clínica local. Luego de ordenar las fichas ya listas de esta mañana camino hasta la puerta y salgo de la habitación rumbo a la sala de espera.

Al llegar allí me percato de que la secretaria, una señorita joven y contratada recientemente, estaba visiblemente enojada. Me sorprende que tan temprano ya este molesta pero, aun si todo el mundo está de ese humor creo que a mí hoy no se me borrará la sonrisa.

− Señorita − La aludida dirige la vista hacia mí, ahora su rostro compone una sonrisa − Quisiera saber si hay más citas agendadas para el día de hoy.

− Dr. Kusama, que felicidad verlo, especialmente cuando ahora me he encontrado con una persona descortés y molesta − Vaya, así que ese era el motivo de su descontento − Las citas agendadas para usted son desde las tres de la tarde en adelante así que supongo que puede tomar un descanso. Además el Dr. Tsumori está atendiendo en estos momentos.

− Entiendo, muchas gracias por su ayuda − Me despido, pensando en revisar algunos documentos y luego en salir a comprar un almuerzo, ya que no tuve tiempo ni el atrevimiento de prepararme uno en la casa de Hiro-san.

− Espere, por favor − La chica alza un poco la voz y me detengo. − El Dr. Yamabuchi estuvo aquí hace poco rato, dijo que luego de afinar los detalles de su retiro de la clínica quería conversar con usted. Sin embargo, salió hace unos minutos, con una molesta compañía − Afirmo en un tono de enfado ¿A quién se referirá? − Y bueno, dijo que volverá más tarde, quizás antes de las tres. − Terminó con una sonrisa.

− Ya veo, gracias por avisarme lo tendré en cuenta − Nuevamente le sonrío y me encamino de vuelta a mi oficina con el fin de revisar unos documentos antes de salir.

¿Qué estará haciendo Hiro-san ahora? ¿Le habrá gustado la comida que le preparé? Me cuestiono mentalmente mientras abro la puerta, quizás debí preguntarle antes que era lo que deseaba comer, y pensándolo bien, no se veía demasiado contento hoy. Quizás es una persona de mal despertar. Me siento enfrente del escritorio y ordeno las fichas para la tarde, de pronto escucho la puerta abrirse y una figura conocida se precipita hasta mi mesa.

− Buenos días No-wa-ki − canta las últimas sílabas alegremente-.

− Buenos días, Tsumori-sempai − le sonrío.

− ¿Vas a salir? Podrías comprarme algo… Hotaru-chan me dijo que no cocinaba para nadie. − ¿Hotaru?, pensaba que se llamaba Hikaru. (*)

− No hay problema, que quiere que compre.-

− Cualquiera de esos almuerzos preparados me encantaría, pero de postre− Ahora sonríe como un niño pequeño − Cómprame un pudding.

Mis memorias sobre aquel encuentro en el supermercado vienen a mi mente, y me hacen esbozar una sonrisa. Hiro-san es tan lindo. Y pensar que en tan poco tiempo nos hemos vuelto más cercanos, quisiera conocer más de él…

− Oye… Nowaki − Me pregunta mi superior con cara extrañada − Te has quedado en las nubes por un rato ¿Tanto te gusta el pudding? ¡Qué lindo! − Sus rasgos me muestran una sonrisa condescendiente y me da un abrazo por detrás de mi silla.

− No, sólo que… − Pienso un momento mi respuesta.

− ¿Sólo qué? − Me alienta a seguir mientras juega con mi cabello.

− Me recuerdan a alguien − Digo finalmente y suelta su abrazo.

−Ya veo… − murmura compresivamente − Así que te sucedió algo mientras yo me enteraba de nada, ¿vino esa persona casada a visitarte? − Se aleja de mí y se sienta en el borde de mi escritorio.

− No… nos encontramos por casualidad − Le contesto recordando lo sucedido el día anterior lo que me saca una sonrisa. – Y descubrí que ya no está casada.

− Vaya, vaya − Ahora sonríe pícaramente − Debe ser muy linda como para que tú, de entre todas las personas hayas caído por ella.

Hiro-san es la persona más linda que haya conocido pero ¿A qué se refiere? Al notar mi rostro dudoso me comienza a explicar.

− Te conozco desde hace algunos años Nowaki, y nunca jamás te he visto salir con alguien… Pensé que era debido a lo dedicado que estabas a tu profesión como médico ya que todas las chicas que se te declaraban eran rechazadas gentilmente… Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que… a ti jamás te gusto, ni mostraste interés alguno en alguien − Tomó una pausa. Nunca me había dado cuenta de este hecho, Tsumori-sempai sí que es una persona observadora. – Hasta ahora.

Sus palabras me hicieron darme cuenta de que Hiro-san era el único había despertado genuinamente mi interés… además de esa persona.

− Bueno, me voy tengo unos pacientes en cinco minutos.− Se levanta rápidamente y se dirige a la puerta la cual abre pero se detiene en el marco − No te olvides de mi postre− Cierra la puerta y escucho sus pasos hasta desaparecer.

Hiro-san es más especial de lo que pensaba.

* * *

El café al estar situado estratégicamente frente al establecimiento médico tiene una gran cantidad de clientes en su mayoría trabajadores de la clínica, los cuales se distinguen por su atuendo y sus conversaciones específicas. Aunque también se pueden ver clientes de sin relación a la clínica, dado que este lugar es casi central en la ciudad. Sin embargo me atrevo a decir que ahora hay más personas de lo común debido al horario.

Su espacio claramente iluminado debido a los grandes ventanales y la puerta de vidrio pintada con motivos alusivos a la tienda, está divido en dos partes, una sección para fumadores y otra para no fumadores, con el Dr. Yamabuchi nos dirigimos a la primera sección y poco tiempo después se acerca un amable trabajador indicándonos una mesa desocupada y preguntándonos que deseamos servirnos, luego de pedir un café con crema por mi parte y un café negro con una generosa porción de pastel de fresa por parte de mi acompañante nos dedicamos a esperar pacientemente nuestra orden en un implícito y exquisito silencio mutuo.

− Un café con crema para el señor− El joven muchacho saca el pedido de una pequeña bandeja con las órdenes y deposita la delicada taza en frente mío con una sonrisa.

− Y un café negro y pastel de fresa− Se gira y con el mismo cuidado deja los pedidos en frente del Dr. Y se retira elegantemente dejándonos en privado. Veo que mi acompañante sonríe como un niño y poco profesionalmente saca feliz un trozo del anhelado postre y lo saborea.

− Y bien Kamijou, ¿cómo has estado? – Me pregunta aún sonriente debido al sabor dulce que tiene su paladar.

− Muy bien Dr. Yamabuchi− Le digo correspondiendo la sonrisa, a este hombre que se comporta como un niño le debo demasiado.

− Dime Hirato, sé muy bien que no te gusta que se dirijan a ti por tu nombre, pero tú puedes llamarme por el mío− Me dice con condescendencia.

− No, no… si es usted puede decirme Hiroki− le explico rápidamente−… Hirato−sensei− lo llamo por su nombre extrañamente.

− Sigues igual que siempre Hiroki-kun− Sonríe− ¿Cómo ha estado Hanabi? Espero que no haya enfermado, recuerdo que tiene tendencia a resfriarse en esta época del año.-Pregunta cordialmente.

− Hanabi, está bien… hace algunos días enfermó pero la traje a la clínica…− Pienso que lo sabría si estuviese allí como siempre.

− Imagino que fue bien atendida− me dice− Los nuevos encargados fueron aprobados personalmente por mí. Espero que la hayan atendido apropiadamente.

− No hubo ningún problema – niego pensando secretamente en aquel extraño doctor de cabello oscuro.

− Así que controlaste tu actitud− menciona.

− De qué actitud está hablando− le pregunto visiblemente molesto.

−Ya sabes, tiendes a ser un poco…− piensa un momento la palabra correcta− Estricto cuando se trata de Hanabi. Ya sabes, pasó lo mismo cuando nos conocimos, dijiste que si no nos apurábamos nos demandarías por negligencia médica− Mis mejillas sienten el calor al recordar con vergüenza mis imponentes palabras− Nunca había visto alguien tan prepotente llegar a la clínica hasta ese momento… o alguien tan desesperado…−

Mis memorias viajan hasta ese día en el cual nos conocimos, hace casi unos 3 años atrás, en la época de invierno al igual que en estos momentos, Inaba me había dejado hace algunos meses, y yo estaba ocupado con los estudios finales además de los esporádicos trabajos, él me dio una mano cuando más lo necesitaba. Nunca olvidaré eso. Es por ello que…

−Hiroki-kun tengo que decirte que me retiraré…−

− ¿Retirarse? ¿Se irá de viaje? − Pregunto sin entender del todo que quiere decirme.

− No, me refiero a que no trabajaré más en la clínica como doctor− hace una pausa pequeña− ni en ninguna otra parte.

¿¡Qué!? Siento como mi semblante se descompone un poco, no puede ser, siempre ha estado allí, en la clínica trabajando, desde que nos conocimos aquel día…

− Hiroki-kun− me mira un poco preocupado− ¿Estás bien?

− Si, sólo me tomó por sorpresa− le confieso con una triste sonrisa− ¿Es debido a su edad?

− Vaya, eres bastante directo, es exactamente por eso, mi esposa dice que quiere pasar más tiempo conmigo− Me sonríe− Va a estar tan feliz cuando sepa que me encontré contigo.

− S-sí, dele mis saludos cuando la vea… − le digo lo más calmadamente que puedo, no quiero que se vaya… pero es necesario… no puede estar ejerciendo sólo por un capricho mío, ni siquiera tenemos lazos consanguíneos, pero esta persona… esta persona es alguien diferente.

−Hiroki-kun… no quiero que pienses que no nos veremos más… − Asevera con tranquilidad pero sin apartar la firme mirada de sus ojos.

− Entiendo− interrumpo su sentimental discurso que trata de acallar un poco mi tristeza ante la noticia – Después de todo es su merecido descanso− Afirmo con una sonrisa.

− Sabía que entenderías, Hiroki-kun eres una persona especial para mí y es por ello que no me gustaría perder tu amistad sólo porque me retiraré. –

− Es bastante difícil encontrar personas que aprecien la buena literatura, por lo cual tampoco me gustaría perder su amistad − le sonrío tristemente.

Su alivio es sincero al ver que me he recompuesto de la noticia, tampoco es como si no fuese a verlo, sin embargo no podré acudir a él… Bueno, ya soy una persona mayor, no debería estar acudiendo a los demás por ayuda… Aunque él sea la única persona a quien le he pedido su apoyo…

− Me tranquiliza saber que estarás bien ahora, desde el año pasado que eres profesor titular, ¿Cierto? – Asiento con la cabeza – Además si tienes algún problema con la salud de Hanabi o la tuya, he escogido a los dos mejores médicos para que me reemplacen – Se ve orgulloso y mi cara muestra un poco de asombro. No había sopesado aún todas las consecuencias de su retiro de la clínica… – Ambos trabajaban en el Hospital Universitario, son novatos pero tienen potencial – Tendré que vérmelas con ese chiquillo – Imagino que habrás conocido a alguno de los dos. Dime quien te atendió, confío mucho en tu juicio− A pesar de que sus últimas palabras me hacen sentir feliz, el pensar que tendré que encontrarme esporádicamente con aquella persona que quiero evitar…

− Recuerdo que se llamaba Kusama Nowaki – murmuro con molestia.

− Así que Nowaki-kun, él fue uno de los mejores de su generación, trabajó como interno durante un año en el Hospital Universitario, pero debido a mi petición vino a trabajar acá.

− Ya veo – le contesto tratando de ocultar mi interés.

− Es un buen chico, trabajador y honesto, pero seguramente te diste cuenta… Sabe manejar muy bien a los niños, debido a que se especializa en pediatría. Eso nos indica que tiene bastante paciencia y con su actitud… Se lleva muy bien con todos− al parecer se muestra bastante complacido al hallar tan competente chico que se haga cargo de la clínica. –Aunque aún le falta un año para tener su título, es por ello que también contraté a Tsumori-kun. ¿No lo has conocido aún?

− No lo he conocido− Y no me interesa en lo más mínimo conocerlo. No quiero tener ninguna posible relación con el Dr. Kusama.

− Es unos años mayor que Nowaki-kun, pero también es un médico competente y lo ayudó durante su primer año de interno, él también se especializa en pediatría− enuncia con una sonrisa. De pronto fija su mirada en el reloj del local que se encuentra cerca del mostrador.- Hiroki, debo irme – me contesta apenado – Me gustaría conversar más, quizás nos encontremos otro día− su sonrisa se nota un poco triste.

− No hay problema− le contesto rápidamente. Miro la hora, yo también debería irme, tengo una clase en menos de una hora.- Hablaremos otro día.

Pedimos la cuenta y sin darme tiempo de sacar mi dinero, el Dr. Yamabuchi paga el monto de lo consumido aduciendo que será una excusa perfecta para conversar nuevamente. Salimos del local y al despedirnos veo a Hirato-san dirigirse a la clínica y entrar a través de sus puertas transparentes, logro ver de reojo que Kusama-san lo saluda, pero él no me nota. Decido seguir caminando, luego arreglare todo. Mi mente viaja a la conversación que he tenido con Hirato-sensei, y vuelvo a pensar en cómo todo tiene un final. Me reafirmo a mí mismo que no vale la pena seguir con nada de esto, a pesar de que en su quizás amable acto de consolarme en mi dolor me dijo que estaría conmigo… es mejor no empezar nada de esto, para no ver jamás su triste final.

* * *

 **(*) Nowaki tenía razón en el segundo capítulo Tsumori va a visitar a Hikaru-chan. Al parecer sus parejas no son muy estables.**

 **N/A: Y bien, no he muerto aún como podrían haber pensado después de no actualizar tanto rato... solo estaba un poco bloqueada, miren que es malo lo que yo hago eso de no tener capítulos de respaldo e ir escribiendo sobre la marcha. Aunque no se asusten está casi todo planeado, solo falta escribirlo :3**

 **Al Sr. Guest: Bueno... creo que aquello que tienes con Hanabi no es muy sano xD Ya te estás pareciendo a Kou-kun. Aunque creo que es un poco inevitable a mi también me encanta ella. Y puedes identificarte si así te place, de todos modos responderé a quien me escriba. (No es como que sea un gran trabajo :3)**

 **A todos los que han llegado hasta este punto, los que siguen la historia y también quienes la dejan en favoritos, muchas gracias por leer :3 Hasta ahora he sido muy descarada y no les he agradecido su apoyo. Me alegra saber que tienen interés y les gusta lo que escribo.**

 **A propósito les comento, estaba pensando en subir unos extras con relación a la historia, explicando las parejas que he mencionado. La de Usagi x Misaki y también la de Miyagi-sensei y su pareja (Obviamente Shinobu). ¿Qué les parece? Espero su respuesta :3**

 **Como siempre las críticas y sugerencias son bienvenidas. Cuídense mucho y espero actualizar pronto.**


	7. Es el destino - Primera parte

**N/A: Esto sucede dos años antes de la línea temporal actual, y es la primera parte de los lindos terroristas.**

* * *

 _"Es el Destino"_

 _"Destino, ¿Qué es aquello? ¿Lo mencionado por Shakespeare en su famosa obra Romeo y Julieta en el cual el amor de dos jóvenes provenientes de familias enfrentadas no fue suficiente para aplacar el odio de sus padres terminando en un trágico final, con el único consuelo de que su amor durará eternamente, más allá de la vida y de la muerte?_

 _¿Es acaso lo que acontece en la Obra de Homero en la cual Penélope espera a Ulises sin dudar un solo momento en que volverá a su lado y finalmente luego de grandes desafíos logran reencontrarse con el ser amado?_

 _¿Algo inevitable e ineludible como la profecía dada por el Oráculo de Delfos en la obra Edipo Rey de Sófocles, en la cual a pesar de intentar eludir tal vaticinio, tal terrible predicción se cumple dando lugar a un trágico final?_

 _¿O quizás nuestro destino es la búsqueda de la felicidad como sucede con Giovanni y Campanella en "El tren nocturno de la Vía Láctea"? (1)_

 _Y bien ¿Acaso es necesario contestar a tal pregunta, que genera tantas diferentes conclusiones que tan sólo el hecho de intentar darle respuesta genera enrevesadas líneas de pensamiento?_

 _Pues a mi parecer no lo es. Yo ya lo he decidido, no sé lo que es el destino y poco me interesa saberlo concretamente, si es algo trazado o algo que forjamos con nuestras decisiones es algo que me trae sin cuidado, yo lo único que sé, es que si llegase a existir algo llamado destino, así llamaría a aquel hilo rojo que me ha unido a ti. El que me ha permitido conocerte y luego de aquello, el que me ha permitido volverte a ver. Y yo no permitiré que se pierda de mi vista, puede que se enrede entre sí, de pronto se le formen enrevesados nudos, y a veces su longitud podría hacerte ver distante y en mis intentos por encontrar el extremo atado a tus dedos puede que tropiece con él; sin embargo, haré todos mis intentos para que tan importante lazo jamás se corte, y si por alguna razón aquello llegase a suceder, ten por seguro que ataré los extremos cortados en nudo ciego para que no vuelvan a separarse jamás, uniendo así de forma eterna nuestros "destinos". Y con ello formando una nueva definición a aquello en lo cual jamás pensé anteriormente, pero gracias a ti pude conocer. Gracias por ser mi destino" (2)_

* * *

Ah, nuevamente voy atrasado. Bueno, no es como que la primera clase sea tan larga, es por ello que no hay problema con que comience unos minutos luego, ni no fuese por culpa de ese molesto tren habría llegado a tiempo, al fin y al cabo la primera clase es de las más concurridas, luego la gente comienza a faltar… y algunos terminan cambiándose de carrera. Aunque en estos momentos no me toca impartir a personas que pertenecen a lo que yo estudié.

− Disculpe…− una voz firme me saca de mis pensamientos. Me detengo y giro para ver al dueño de aquel sonido. Un joven que parece ser nuevo me mira claramente molesto pues su ceño está fruncido.

− Dime. – le contesto. Su cabello es claro y sus ojos grises. Me suena conocido, pero en este momento no logro relacionar su cara con nadie…

− La facultad de humanidades… – más que una pregunta parece una afirmación.

− Estás en ella. – murmuro amablemente a la vez que pienso en continuar mi camino.

− ¡Espera! – siento como me detiene sosteniéndome del brazo. – Ya sé que esta es la facultad de humanidades, busco la sala 218−

− ¿La sala 218? – Le pregunto extrañado, la sala se encuentra a unos pasos de aquí.- ¿De casualidad eres estudiante de derecho de primer año?

Su gesto de enojo se profundiza.

− Sí, ¿Cómo es que un viejo como tú sabe acerca de eso? − ¡Me acaba de llamar viejo!

− Soy tu profesor de literatura, Miyagi You – Intento hacer como que no escuché el comentario anterior. Los jóvenes son cada vez más irrespetuosos. O quizás es sólo este chico. – Me dirijo a la sala 218 también, siéntete libre de seguirme. − Veo cómo se avergüenza un poco y sus mejillas se tiñen ligeramente. Asiente silenciosamente y comienzo a caminar un poco más despacio viendo de reojo al extraño joven que avanza sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

Poco después me detengo frente a la puerta que lleva a un costado un cartel con el número 218, pero el 8 se ha desgastado pareciendo más bien un 3… Ya veo la razón por la cual no la encontró antes.

− Creo que debes entrar tú primero – Me dirijo al chico, el cual asiente y entra. Es mejor de esta manera. Los alumnos pueden malinterpretar el hecho de que un estudiante entre al mismo tiempo que el profesor. Pocos segundos después accedo al salón, el cual está casi repleto de estudiantes, tal como suponía. Mi estudiante perdido se halla sentado en la primera fila del auditorio. Dejo mis materiales sobre la mesa y camino hasta el centro de la sala.

− Muy buenos días, mi nombre es Miyagi You, y desde hoy seré su profesor a cargo del ramo de literatura, según he sido informado todos ustedes son estudiantes de primer año de la carrera de Derecho (3) – Veo que nadie objeta a ello así que prosigo − Mi ramo consta de los créditos que pueden ver en pantalla, y será evaluado en tres certámenes con el porcentaje de 30% de ponderación en la nota final, además de trabajos sin fechas definidas que valdrán el 10% restante. Pueden observar que la asistencia no es obligatoria, excepto a las evaluaciones. Las fechas se las comunicaré la próxima clase – Así al menos me aseguro de que vengan a dos clases – Les aconsejo que definan a un delegado de clases, quien se comunicará directamente conmigo en caso de que tengan problemas con los días de evaluación, o con entregas de trabajos. ¿Tienen alguna duda? – Me siento un poco inquieto, nadie responde, pero no es ese el motivo de mi intranquilidad. Me siento observado. Sé que es un poco extraño decir eso viniendo de un profesor, la profesión que ejerzo exige que trabaje con una multitud de ojos puestos en mi persona, sin embargo, hay una diferencia en ser observado y ser analizado con la mirada críticamente. Y en estos momentos siento que estoy viviendo lo segundo.

− Bien, en vista de que no tienen ninguna duda, comenzaré con una breve introducción sobre los temas que trataremos en este ramo, no vacilen en preguntar si no comprenden algo – Me dirijo a mis estudiantes quienes asienten silenciosamente. Al parecer nadie quiere causar una mala primera impresión.

Mientras explico a grandes rasgos los contenidos que el ramo abarcará durante su transcurso aprovecho de recorrer con la mirada a la multitud de estudiantes que me observan en silencio, mis ojos se detienen en una persona. Sí, aquella que me encontré previo a las clases que estoy impartiendo en este mismo momento. Sus ojos me miran con respeto y profunda curiosidad. Así que él era el dueño de aquella penetrante mirada, por alguna razón no me molesta su interés. Se fija en que me he dado cuenta y sus facciones muestran una casi imperceptible sorpresa, desvío la vista al resto de la clase pero me doy cuenta de que él no ha desviado la suya.

Luego de una hora doy por terminada la lección sin mayores percances, y escucho como la multitud de alumnos salen sin orden alguno a través de la puerta, logro ver su clara cabellera entre la gran cantidad de gente que se aleja, sin duda me ha dejado intrigado por su curiosidad ¿Quizás es un amante de la literatura? ¿Habrá leído mis investigaciones? Bueno, pensar en ello no me llevará a nada. Esperaré verlo la próxima clase.

ooO Días después Ooo

Ahí está nuevamente, sentado en primera fila escuchado atentamente a juzgar por su mirada. Takatsuki Shinobu. Se me hace curioso y conocido, pero no me he detenido a pensar largamente sobre ello. Supe su nombre a la siguiente clase pues se había ofrecido voluntariamente como delegado de mi clase. Cómo siempre no toma muchas notas y silenciosamente se dedica a observar mi constante andar por la sala mientras explico la lección del día. Faltan menos de veinte minutos para terminar con la clase, por lo cual termino el tema.

− La próxima semana − comienzo – Van a entregarme su primer trabajo.- A mi declaración oigo unos mal reprimidos suspiros y veo las ansiosas miradas que los acompañan. – Deberán escoger una obra, un extracto, un haiku (4) o un tanka (5) a elección, y de ella escribirán la interpretación que le dan ustedes a tal escrito. – Veo como algunos se ven más relajados. – Sin embargo, tendrán que informarme las obras que escogerán la próxima clase a través de una lista, la cual será redactada por el Delegado de clase y será su responsabilidad entregármela.- El aludido asiente levemente con la cabeza, como asumiendo su misión. − Ya pueden irse – les digo y comienzan a arreglarse rápidamente mientras se despiden. Comienzo a ordenar y guardar mis propios materiales pensando en cuáles serían las probables obras escogidas, puede que alguno elija algo de Bashö. Aquella idea me saca una sonrisa.

− Profesor – una voz me saca de mis pensamientos y hace que alce mi vista de los papeles de mi escritorio.

− Dígame Takatsuki-kun – Puede que tenga una duda acerca del trabajo.

− ¿Cuál es su escritor favorito? − ¿Eh? ¿Para qué querría saberlo?

− Matsuo Bashö – Veo su semblante imperturbable.

− Gracias.- Murmuró y luego de una leve inclinación rápidamente abandonó la ya vacía sala dejándome un poco desconcertado. ¿Qué ha sido eso? Quizás quería saber que tipo de literatura me gusta para adecuarlo a su trabajo, sin embargo se me hace extraño

* * *

No voy muy seguido a la biblioteca de la universidad, pero debido al trabajo encomendado a mi clase acerca de escribir una crítica sobre una obra de su preferencia me he visto en la necesidad de acudir a ella para pedir algunos ejemplares que no había leído, seguramente serán nuevos libros.

Camino entre los estantes buscando los títulos que me son desconocidos, la mayoría de ellos son nuevos como suponía, literatura juvenil con temas un poco repetitivos que evitaba en las librerías, extrañamente soy más adepto a los clásicos. Tomo los volúmenes, que no son más de cuatro y me dirijo a la recepción para pedirlos, sin embargo algo me hace moverme hacia la sección de poesía, el pensamiento de volver a releer a Bashö. A pesar de que tengo todo lo referente a su persona en mi biblioteca personal, la pregunta de ese estudiante me recuerda aquellos días en los cuales, aun siendo un alumno me vi inclinado a hacerle la misma pregunta a quien en ese entonces fue mi primer amor, mi profesora de literatura. Matsuo Bashö fue su respuesta y yo, como un joven enamorado queriendo impresionarla, me dediqué a indagar acerca del autor por mi propia cuenta siendo involuntariamente cautivado por él.

Busco entre los escritos ordenados por autor, leyendo cuidadosamente los títulos, me hace pensar que estoy nuevamente en esa época, cuando aún era un estudiante ingenuo, cuando descubrí mi vocación, impulsado por la curiosidad de conocer a quien amaba irremediablemente.

Sin embargo, y luego de confesar mis sentimientos y ser rechazado, aquella persona objeto de mi amor cayó gravemente enferma. La visité todos los días, le leía libros, intercambiábamos opiniones acerca de aquellos trozos de papel con tinta que de alguna manera nos unieron. Los últimos días que la vi, paseamos en la playa, ella me pidió que la olvidase, que fuese feliz. Pocos días después murió. Me costó mucho superarlo, sin embargo mi decisión de estudiar literatura, el objeto de su pasión me impulso a salir adelante y sobreponerme poco a poco de la amarga aflicción de perderla.

Leer a Matsuo Bashö, entre poemas llenos de sutileza, naturaleza y amabilidad, era mi propia forma de recodarla.

De pronto me doy cuenta de que faltan algunos volúmenes, los cuales seguramente habían sido prestados. Sigo caminando hasta el final del estante, observando si por casualidad algún descuidado hubiese revuelto los libros sin éxito. Camino nuevamente a la recepción, donde una estudiante me pide mi tarjeta de biblioteca y con movimientos ágiles completa los formularios y me entrega los libros que he pedido.

− Gracias.- le sonrío a lo que ella asiente ligeramente sin ninguna expresión.- Por casualidad… ¿Sabe quién pidió tantos libros sobre Matsuo Bashö? – Me atrevo a preguntarle.

− Ese poeta…− me mira extrañada− Un joven vino a pedir muchos libros acerca de él, y cuando le dije que no podía pedir más de tres porque era un estudiante se los llevó a la mesa de allá y comenzó a leerlos – señala con su mano una apartada mesa en la cual se podía ver un joven de rubia cabellera leyendo concentradamente tras una gran torre de libros.

− Gracias por decirme− le respondo y me dirijo al estudiante al parecer interesado por mi escritor favorito. Su completa desconexión con el exterior al estar absorto en la lectura me saca una sonrisa y curioso detengo mi inspección en la cara del estudiante. Y me sorprendo… es como volver a verme a mí años atrás, sólo espero que no sea una repetición de la historia.

* * *

− Takatsuki-kun – escucho que alguien me llama y alzo la vista de mi libro, sólo para encontrarme con mi profesor de Literatura sosteniendo algunos libros populares y mirándome con curiosidad.

− Miyagi-sensei – digo su nombre por toda respuesta. Y vuelvo a centrar mi concentración en el libro.

− ¿Te interesa Bashö? – me pregunta curioso, seguramente debo llamar la atención por pedir tantos libros de su autoría.

− Algo así, es el escritor favorito de la persona que me gusta – me mira extrañamente y se rasca la cabeza ligeramente en señal de nerviosismo.

− Vaya, entonces es una persona con buen gusto…− veo que no se da por aludido, debe ser un poco idiota. – Entonces lo lees para…

− Para saber porque le gusta obviamente –Le interrumpo. Definitivamente tiene un problema para entender.

− Por un momento pensé que ibas a hacer el trabajo de la próxima semana acerca de él.- Me dice sonriendo.

− No ¿Por qué haría eso? Además mi trabajo ya está hecho…− le respondo tratando de volver a mi lectura.

− ¿Si? − ¿Qué no se lo acabo de decir? – ¿Y de qué se trata?

− Escogí uno de los poemas de los "Cien poemas de los cien poetas" (6).-

− Vaya… no me lo esperaba – comenta y saca un cigarrillo que se posiciona en los labios.

− ¡Profesor está prohibido fumar en la biblioteca! – le grita la encargada de los préstamos sin moverse de su puesto, como si estuviese acostumbrada a recordárselo.

− Bueno, hasta luego Takatsuki-kun – se aleja caminando y puedo ver a través de la ventana como enciende su cigarro y mira unos segundos a ningún punto en particular, para luego desaparecer de mi rango de visión.

Me gustaría saber lo que está pensando profesor.

* * *

Han pasado unos días de ese encuentro en la biblioteca, y utilizando mis habilidades y mi posición de delegado de la clase he podido persuadir a Miyagi-sensei de que me deje ayudarle, eso sí, sólo puedo ayudar traspasando a un portátil sus comentarios escritos con rapidez con tinta de color rojo sobre los ahora corregidos trabajos.

− Gracias – me dice sinceramente.

− No es nada, soy delegado de la clase – le digo tratando de quitarle importancia.

− Bueno, no hay muchos delegados de clase que se tomen ese tipo de responsabilidades, aunque hay algunos que se interesan bastante por ayudarme – menciona bastante alegre – Una vez tuve un alumno que todas las mañanas y sin falta aparecía frente a mi oficina con un café tal cual como me gustan… − Eso me recuerda que una vez pensé en preguntarle cómo le gustaba el café… − A veces me llamaban los fines de semana para que ayudara en algo, y adivina que… − Ya lo puedo imaginar − También estaba ahí – Me pregunto qué le habrá pasado, aunque es mejor para mí que no esté − Creo que tenía un gran interés en la literatura – Más bien querrás decir en ti −

− ¿Qué hace él aquí? – Una voz desconocida nos interrumpe.

− Ah, Kamijou ¿Qué tal tu clase?– ¿El profesor Kamijou de la clase de al lado? Mi acompañante saluda a quien acaba de entrar con una gran sonrisa que no es correspondida – Takatsuki-kun me está ayudando a corregir unos trabajos. Justo le estaba contando la historia de… ese estudiante que venía con café en las mañanas el semestre pasado ¿Te acuerdas?-

\- ¿Ese que estaba enamorado de usted? –

− No estaba enamorado de mi Hiroki – Ahora me da pena el pobre chico, parece que no lo notó, debe ser bastante duro de cabeza Miyagi-sensei. Pero no me preocupa, yo lo soy más.

− No me llame por mi nombre con tanta confianza. – Le mira severamente − Pero si incluso se te declaró – Vaya... − No me digas que no recuerdas que un día gritó que le gustabas… aquí mismo al frente de la puerta.

− Se refería a mi clase – Si su clase, claro – Verás, a mis estudiantes no les lanzo libros, ni les grito… − El otro profesor se ve un poco molesto − Por lo cual generalmente me dicen que les gusta mi clase .

− Bueno, debería dejar de conversar entonces y dedicarle su tiempo a su clase… Mire que su estudiante aquí al parecer le está haciendo el trabajo – Habla como si no se dirigiese a nadie en particular.-

− Es el delegado de clase, puede ayudarme – Menciona sin ninguna vergüenza – Quizás también deberías pedirle al delegado de tu clase que te ayude, ya que te ves más cansado de lo habitual… ¿No te habrás conseguido alguien por ahí?

− No es ese el caso Miyagi-sensei, y de todos modos le pido amablemente que no se inmiscuya en mi vida privada – El tono de voz que usa dista mucho de amable. Toma asiento en su propio escritorio y se dedica a traspasar unos documentos con una rapidez admirable. Al parecer no necesita de un ayudante…

Me concentro en mis propios documentos y en la persona que se encuentra a mi lado revisando cuidadosamente los escritos… Al parecer declarar los sentimientos indirectamente con este tipo de persona no dará resultado, así que no podré decirle demasiado luego lo que siento… pero pronto se lo diré.

ooO 1 mes después Ooo

Tristeza, enojo, decepción ¿Qué tipo de sentimientos debería tener en este momento? Ni siquiera alcancé a declarar lo que sentía, y ya de un momento a otro toda oportunidad había desaparecido.

− ¿Shinobu estás empacando? – mi hermana mayor, la principal causante de todo esto se encuentra en el umbral de mi habitación mirándome con curiosidad.

− No puedes verlo acaso – le respondo sin disimular mi molestia y meto sin cuidado ni orden las prendas que me parece necesitaré. No es que me importe, si me hace falta algo lo compraré allá.

− Pensé que no irías a Australia – dice con seriedad – Hace un mes dijiste que no querías la beca.

− Hace un mes, era hace un mes y hoy es hoy – le replico mientras trato de cerrar la maleta, es la cosa más obvia del mundo.

− No me digas que cortaste con tu novia. – me dice con fingida tristeza mientras se acerca a ayudarme a acomodar el bolso para que cierre tomando las prendas y comenzando a doblarlas.

− Nada de eso − Ni siquiera comenzó algo para que pudiese terminar. – No saques ese tipo de conclusiones extrañas.

− Lo digo porque la forma repentina en que tomaste esta decisión es como si estuvieses huyendo de algo – menciona tratando de no sonar demasiado interesada en ello, pero no lo disimula bien.

− No estoy huyendo de nada – Mi voz refleja mi molestia por el rumbo que está tomando esta conversación. Tomo la ropa que ordenó en montoncitos y comienzo a apilarla dentro de la maleta nuevamente con rapidez, pero eso las desordena un poco.

− Últimamente te comportas extraño, diría que te enojas con más facilidad que de costumbre – Me detiene con una mano y me aparta de mi labor para luego comenzar a cuidadosamente guardarla ella misma.

− No me enojo con facilidad –Sin embargo mi voz muestra todo lo contrario. Le quito las prendas y sigo guardándolas ahora un poco más lentamente.

− Mamá dice que hace tres semanas le pediste que te enseñara a cocinar, y de pronto luego le dijiste que ya no te interesaba. No es de ti abandonar cosas así como así. – Bueno, ya no tenía un objetivo por el cual aprender... Termino de guardar la ropa y me dispongo a cerrar la maleta la cual ya no opone resistencia alguna - Y de pronto aceptas la beca que antes no querías.

− No le veo nada de raro a volver a analizar las oportunidades y tomarlas – digo indiferentemente apoyando la maleta que antes descasaba sobre mi cama, en el suelo.

− Incluso You dice que estás extraño – Ese es otro tema…− Me sorprendí mucho de que lo conocieses – Pues a mí me sorprendió aún más −Jamás pensé que mi prometido fuese tu profesor de literatura – Y yo no esperaba que justamente EL fuese tu prometido – En fin, me ahorró el tener que presentarlos. You me dijo que tenía un alumno muy interesado en la literatura con el cual se llevaba muy bien, así que eras tú.-

− No estaba interesado en la literatura –

− ¿No? Bueno, de todos modos me alegra que ustedes se lleven bien. Hizo mucho más fácil que nuestros padres lo aceptaran. − sonríe alegre. – Y por eso mismo la boda fue…− Una completa tortura – Maravillosa. Aunque You me dijo que ya no le hablas tanto desde aquello, si es porque no quieres molestarme no me preocupa – Yo creo que sí debería preocuparte… aunque, quizás no. No es como si aún tuviese oportunidad de…

− Me iré de intercambio hoy – digo como si con ello diese por concluida la conversación. Ella sonríe y se acerca su cara a la mía.

− Me alegro que hayas tomado esa oportunidad. Ahora que yo soy feliz me gustaría que todo el mundo fuese feliz. – Se aleja – Tu vuelo sale en poco más de una hora ¿Quieres que te vaya a dejar al aeropuerto?

− No es necesario, llamé a un taxi.-

− Bien, de todos modos You quería salir hoy, yo quería planear una luna de miel pero ya ves cómo son las cosas− No, no tengo idea− Podríamos ir a visitarte – Exclama emocionada.

− Me gustaría que no lo hicieras – Al parecer el tono de mi voz sonó más enojado de lo que quería pues su sonrisa se borró un segundo.

− Bueno, bueno hermanito, no tienes que avergonzarte – declara volviendo a su sonrisa despreocupada y soñadora de hace sólo un momento. – Bien, me despido, tengo que ir a casa.- camina hasta el umbral de la puerta y agita su mano. La escucho despedirse de mis padres y luego el cerrar de la puerta principal. Ella ya no vive aquí.

Tomo mis cosas y también me despido. Luego todo transcurre rápidamente, el chofer del taxi ayudándome con mi equipaje, los árboles, la gente, las luces, pasando fugazmente y en silencio a través de la ventana, el chofer nuevamente ayudándome a bajar mis cosas, los trámites de rutina en el aeropuerto, la azafata anunciando por el altavoz sobre abrocharse el cinturón y cuidados que hay que tener durante el viaje, el avión tomando rapidez y elevándose, alejándose y dejando atrás todo…

− Joven, ahora puede quitarse el cinturón – una señora de edad sentada a mi lado me señala.

− Ya veo – desabrocho el aparato torpemente.

− ¿Joven está usted bien? – se dirige a mi nuevamente.

− ¿Qué? – de pronto ella señala mi cara y me llevo una mano a mi mejilla, está húmeda.

− ¿Ha dejado a su novia atrás? Bueno, no se preocupe usted es joven – Me acerca un pañuelo. Seguro ahora comienza con el discurso de que aún tengo muchos años por delante, y puedo encontrar más personas…− Aún tiene muchos años por delante – Ya lo veía venir – Si realmente quiere a esa persona, no se preocupe. El destino los va a volver a reunir.

− ¿El destino? – Lo último que ha dicho ha captado mi atención tanto que las lágrimas se han detenido y hago uso del pañuelo que me ha dado.

− Si, el destino… es algo misterioso. Pero si amas a esa persona te volverás a reunir con ella. Sólo debes esperar. – Sonríe genuinamente y comienza a hablar sobre el destino y como eso ha influido en las numerosas obras literarias. Hasta cuando no está su recuerdo me persigue.

Esperaré. Hasta que el destino nos una nuevamente, siempre siguiendo ese lazo rojo buscando el extremo que sostienes tú, esperaré y ya verás, la próxima vez no seré tan pacífico. Y tendrás que tomar la responsabilidad de haber enamorado a Takatsuki Shinobu.

* * *

Notas notitas:

(1) "El tren nocturno de la Vía Lactea" una obra de Miyazawa Kenji, qué más puedo decir, hermosa poética, reflexiva y de gran disfrute. Si les gustan las novelas con sentidos profundos, pues se las recomiendo totalmente. Aclaro en seguida que no sé nada de literatura japonesa, pues he leído muy pocas obras de este estilo, pero les digo que son diferentes, no es que sean mejores o peores sólo diferentes. (Ahora seguro les entra la curiosidad :3 )

(2) La reflexión escrita al principio acerca del Destino es hecha por Shinobu-chin, si es que no se entendió.

(3) A la carrera de Derecho también se le llama de Leyes en otros lugares.

(4) Un Haiku es un tipo de poesía japonesa. El mayor exponente de este tipo de escritura es Matsuo Bashö, el favorito de Miyagi según el manga.

(5) Tanka es otro tipo de poesía japonesa y se utilizaba frecuentemente para intercambiar mensajes entre enamorados. Sin embargo luego se extendió a otras áreas e incluso se celebran concursos de ello. Difiere con el Haiku, en cuanto a la métrica y las reglas. (No lo explicaré en detalle pues se enredarán y de todos modos mi conocimiento sobre el tema es bastante superficial).

(6) "Cien poemas de cien poetas" es una antología de poemas, tal como dice su nombre. Recopilados por Fujiwara Teika.

* * *

 **N/A: Y bien, luego de pasado tanto tiempo sentí que al menos era mi obligación publicar la mitad del originalmente One-Shot ahora Two-Shot de Miyagi y Shinobu.** **La verdad la Universidad y actividades varias han absorbido gran parte de mi tiempo, haciendo que esto avance lento, pero avance al fin y al cabo.**

 **Primera vez que escribo algo de Terrorist... así que me pone un poco ansiosa el que ustedes lo lean.** **Puede que les parezca que termina un poco rápidamente pero... la historia debe continuar, aún queda la mitad.**

 **Quizás tengan dudas de cuando volveré a la historia original, así que les diré que es otro capítulo sobre nuestros lindos terroristas y luego ya vuelvo con la historia original (que ya está escrita así que se subirá rápido pero necesitan leer esto primero para entenderla del todo).**

 **Al Sr Guest Anónimo: Siempre me alegran tus comentarios, y aquí está el repollito. Sólo unas cuantas palabras más para ti. Hanabi volverá pronto, y más tierna que nunca así que no la extrañes mucho. :3**

 **A Viicky-Chan23: Gracias. Le dedico mucho tiempo y me preocupo de que quede bonita y entendible, tanto por ustedes como por mi misma. Aunque aún me falta mejorar bastante. Con respecto al "momento especial"... si te refieres a lo que yo creo que te refieres... pues, lo dudo. Siento decepcionarte pero jamás he escrito ese tipo de situaciones antes, y pues puede salir mal y arruinar el fic. Habrán a lo más insinuaciones de la situación. (Y por ello la categoría del fic es T).**

 **Como siempre, gracias por comentar, por leer, por dejar esta historia en favoritos o por simplemente seguirla anónimamente. No saben cuanto me alegra leer de vez en cuando que la dejan en favoritos o le dan follow a la historia, creo que eso aumenta mi ego así que no sé que tan positivo será xD. De todos modos... lamentablemente no ayuda a que salgan los capítulos más rápido, pues aunque quiera tengo más cosas que hacer (como todo el mundo nada más). Están completamente invitados a dejar críticas, sugerencias y comentar a gusto.**

 **Cuídense mucho, y espero publicar pronto.**


	8. Es el destino - Segunda Parte

**"Es el destino" Parte 2: "Un terrorista ha entrado a mi vida."**

 **ooO 1 año más tarde Ooo**

" _Si me dijesen que existe algo más allá de la simple casualidad, se me haría difícil de creer, aquello que definen como destino, algo de gran significado y que dependiendo del punto de vista positivo como un camino benevolente o negativo como una fuerte corriente de la cual no puedes escapar._

 _Sin embargo aquí estoy… enfrentándome a una de las casualidades de la vida. Descubrí que uno de mis ex-estudiantes de primer año de literatura se mudó hace pocos días al apartamento de al lado, de por sí eso no es extraño. Su familia, que resulta "casualmente" ser la de mi ex-esposa se pude permitir el rentar un apartamento, el cual no es lujoso pero si completamente alejado de la realidad de casi todos los estudiantes de su edad, para su hijo menor._

 _El hecho no deja de ser curioso, pero simplemente es… pero…"_

* * *

−Miyagi-sensei, usted me gusta. –Su declaración me toma por sorpresa y dejo caer el cigarro que tenía entre mis labios.

−¿Qué? –Debo haber escuchado mal. Sí, hace unos momentos me pidió conversar en un café y el barullo en el que estamos inmersos puede haber modificado su mensaje…

−Usted me gusta. –Esto me suena conocido… Como aquel estudiante que me dijo que le gustaba mi clase. Pero él no está en mi clase en estos momentos. Quizás el gustar signifique cosas diferentes para los jóvenes de hoy en día.

−¿Gustar? –La palabra escapa de mis labios mientras trato de entender lo que sucede.

−Sí. –Su gesto totalmente serio no deja lugar a dudas. Veo que toma el último sorbo de su taza de té y mirando el reloj toma sus cosas− Me voy, tengo clases. Aquí está el dinero de la cuenta −Deja los billetes sobre la mesa. –Nos vemos más tarde, iré a visitarlo. −Y se aleja dejándome confundido.

¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?

* * *

La oportunidad que esperaba se ha dado. La señora con quien me encontré hace un año tenía razón y el destino del cual me habló me ha dado otra oportunidad de estar con Miyagi, la cual aprovecharé. He sido totalmente directo con él y he planeado mi estrategia. Primero y gracias a mi padre he comprado el departamento contiguo al suyo, también me he transferido nuevamente a su universidad, y debido a que ya no tenemos relación de Maestro- alumno entonces no hay problemas. Aunque por esa misma razón las veces que podemos vernos son más limitadas. Pero ser su vecino es una gran ventaja… Pero ya han pasado dos días desde que no lo he visto.

−¡Takatsuki−kun deje de mirar su teléfono! –El profesor suplente de Kamijou me saca de mis pensamientos.

−Estoy esperando una llamada importante –le replico.

−Si no se va a concentrar en mi clase, entonces espere esa llamada fuera de la sala.

−Bien –Tomo mis cosas y me dirijo hacia la salida ante la atónita mirada del docente.

No es que quedasen muchos minutos de clases de todos modos. Me quedo en el pasillo esperando por la ansiada llamada… estoy seguro que a Miyagi le dejé mi número de teléfono, ayer lo deslicé por debajo de su puerta ¿Por qué entonces no me llama?

−¿Takatsuki−kun? –La voz que tanto he estado esperando se oye cerca de mí.

−Miyagi –Es mucho mejor cuando se habla en persona.

−¿Qué haces aquí? – me pregunta y me siento molesto.

−Estudio aquí –Sé que no se lo dije, pero no era necesario remarcarlo, era obvio.

−¿Cambiaste de carrera? −¿Por qué demonios cambiaría de carrera? y ¿Por qué suena un poco asustado?

−No, sigo estudiando derecho tomé este curso porque quise – es parte de mi plan para estar cerca de Miyagi.

−¿Por qué estás fuera de la sala? –Al parecer recién se dio cuenta de que la clase aún no ha terminado.

−Es tu culpa –Por no llamarme.

−¿Mi culpa? –¿No escuchó bien? Será cosa de la edad… Procedo a explicarle.

−Es porque no… −

−¿Miyagi-sensei que hace aquí? Tiene clases en menos de cinco minutos si no me equivoco. –Mi no tan querido profesor hace acto de presencia en el momento menos oportuno.

−¡Shino-kun!, necesito que me prestes ese libro… olvidé el mío en casa.−Señala uno de los cuantos ejemplares que el profesor lleva en sus manos.

−Aquí tiene –veo como su colega lanza un suspiro−. No lo pierda. Si fuese Kamijou-sensei se lo habría lanzado en su cara. –Le entrega el ejemplar y de pronto se da cuenta de mi presencia−. ¿Ese alumno es conocido tuyo?

−Sí, él también fue mi alumno y me ayudaba con las clases. −¿También?

−Ya veo –me mira extrañamente.

−Bueno, espero que no te distraigas nuevamente Takatsuki-kun, no porque sea una asignatura optativa para ti debes mirarla en menos. –Ni siquiera es el profesor oficial y me está regañando.− La literatura no es para tomarla a la ligera. –agrega sonriente. Lo sé perfectamente, además es esencial para mi objetivo.

−Bien –me limito a contestar para terminar esta conversación.

−Nos vemos, Takatsuki−kun, Miyagi-sensei –dice mientras se aleja en la dirección contraria.

−Miyagi ¿podemos hablar? –me dirijo a él en cuanto pierdo de vista a ese molesto profesor.

−Tengo clases en este momento, hablemos luego –Me sonríe y luego se aleja.

No creas que te vas a escapar esta vez.

* * *

Debería agradecer que tengo clases en este momento. No me siento con la capacidad de enfrentar a ese adolescente con las hormonas revolucionadas. Es que acaso es curiosidad ¿Quiere hacerse el maduro frente a sus padres? Pues dudo que de esta idea salga algo positivo para él. Estará aburrido y quiere algo nuevo para divertirse… Lamentablemente es lo más probable.

Jamás se me habría pasado por la mente el que me sucediera tal situación, Takatsuki-kun, el hermano menor de mi ex-esposa. Hace un año era un muy buen alumno e incluso diría que nos llevábamos bien. Lo consideraba casi un hermano menor. Pero luego de la boda con Risako él se distanció de mí, quizás se sintió molesto por haberle "robado" a su hermana mayor, o por no decírselo –aunque no me di cuenta hasta tiempo más tarde cuando Risako fue a visitarme a la Universidad −. Pocos días después supe que había viajado de intercambio a Australia. Me sentí un poco enojado ya que pensé que nos llevábamos bien. En fin, no supe de él hasta hoy en la mañana… justo un mes luego de divorciarme de Risako.

−Las corrientes literarias que han surgido a lo largo de la historia están íntimamente relacionadas con la sociedad humana, la música, el arte y la literatura, son los testimonios de…−Mientras hablo, veo de reojo una cabellera rubia asomarse por la pequeña ventana de la puerta. –Es importante que vean como la literatura ha ido cambiando a través del tiempo, en principio se utilizaba…−Concentro mi atención en la clase nuevamente, y disimuladamente veo mi reloj, 17:30… Sólo quince minutos.

Los minutos pasan lentamente mientras pienso que podría hacer con respecto a la situación, de todos modos ¿Qué hice diablos hice para que me pase esto a mí?

* * *

He estado esperando a que ese viejo salga de su clase al menos una hora, me tomó treinta minutos averiguar dónde era la clase luego de que desapareció tan rápidamente.

Veo como da por terminada su clase a través de la pequeña ventana que para mi suerte tiene la puerta en la esquina superior. Los alumnos se apresuran guardando sus cosas y se despiden rápidamente y en menos de cinco minutos la sala se vacía completamente, exceptuando a Miyagi que se encuentra sentado en el escritorio revisando unos documentos.

Me invito a mí mismo a entrar, no hay nadie a quien le moleste. Camino decididamente hacia el mueble, pero el viejo no parece darse cuenta de mi presencia.

−Miyagi –Alza la vista y me mira sin sorpresa en su rostro.

−¿Desde cuando me llamas sin el honorífico?(1) −¿Antes no se había dado cuenta?

−Si quieres decir de forma personal, pues desde esta mañana. –En mi mente, desde hace más de un año–.No puedo decirte sensei (2), ya que no eres mi profesor. Y llamarte Miyagi-san suena muy raro. Si tanto te molesta puedes llamarme por mi nombre. –Veo como me mira extrañado, seguro que su razonamiento es lento debido a su edad.

−No haré eso. −¿No lo hará?... Bueno, quizás ahora no. Más tarde −.Takatsuki−kun –enfatiza. Lo que me molesta un poco. Comienza a guardar sus cosas dentro del bolso.

−No importa, igual te llamaré por tu nombre… Miyagi –Siento como esbozo una sonrisa altanera. Y escucho un largo suspiro salir de su boca. Toma su bolso y se dirige a la salida mientras decido seguirlo.

−¿Por qué me esperabas de todos modos? –Así que se había dado cuenta.

−Para que vayamos juntos a casa, obviamente. –su andar se detiene frente a la puerta por unos momentos, pero unos segundos después gira la manilla.

−No vivimos en la misma casa. –le escucho decir.

−No, pero somos vecinos. –Vuelve a suspirar. Se le acabará pronto la vida si suspira tanto. Se gira abruptamente quedando frente a mí haciéndome detener.

−Vamos entonces. −

−Sí. –siento como una sonrisa se forma en mi boca. Y puedo aseverar que vi una sombra de la suya…

* * *

Y nuevamente me encuentro en una situación incómoda… Es increíble que cada vez que eso pase, este mocoso esté involucrado en ello.

−Takatsuki-kun –llamo a mi acompañante que parece estar a punto de desintegrar con la mirada a la pobre cebolla del supermercado.

−Silencio, estoy analizando esto. –me dice sin darse vuelta a mirar, mientras las personas alrededor nos evitan.

−No es necesario que la examines tan cuidadosamente. –comento mientras la pone a contraste de la luz−. Estoy seguro de que todas están bien. –De lo contrario el supermercado no las pondría a la venta.

−¿Bien? No deberías ser conformista, la que yo escoja debe ser perfecta –No sé si reír o llorar–.Además las cebollas son difíciles de escoger. Hay que ver que estén maduras sin que sea demasiado. –agrega. Así que ese era el problema.

−Podrías escoger otra cosa entonces…− sugiero. Ni siquiera sé por qué demonios está escogiendo cebollas–.Que tal aquellos repollos de por allá.

−¿Repollos? −Me mira extrañado con el ceño fruncido.

−Puedes ver claramente que están muy verdes, lo que dice que están frescos. –me acerco al grupo de verduras y tomo una al azar.

−Está bien –Su tono de voz no suena muy convencido, pero luego de unos momentos rápidamente toma el repollo de mi mano. – ¿Te gustan los repollos? –suelta. Bueno no me gustan especialmente, son como cualquier otra verdura.

−Sí –contesto.

−Vamos. –se aleja en dirección a las cajas y lo sigo.

La cajera nos saluda y dicta el precio que el chico rápidamente se apresura a pagar. Pronto estamos fuera de la tienda con la compra encaminados hacia el complejo de apartamentos. El clima pronto se estropea y una ligera lluvia comienza a caer (3). Sin embargo ninguno de los dos acelera el paso, de modo que al llegar al ascensor ambos estamos completamente empapados.

Presiono el botón de nuestro piso y lentamente este comienza a ascender.

−Miyagi –noto que su voz no suena tan amenazante como en el supermercado.

−Dime –Las puertas se abren y bajamos del elevador. Quedando justo al frente de las puertas de los apartamentos.

−Me gustas –su fija mirada no parece estar mintiendo. No entiendo que es lo que pasa por la cabeza de los estudiantes en estos días. –Desde hace más tiempo de lo que imaginas −¿Qué quiere decir con eso? –Y como es tu culpa, deberás asumir tu responsabilidad.

−¿Mi responsabilidad? –Esto está yendo demasiado rápido.

−Quiero decir que tienes que quererme. –Disculpa, pero eso no es algo que le puedas pedir a alguien así como así. De pronto acerca su cara a la mía. –Te ves preocupado viejo. No tienes que preocuparte, haré que te enamores de mí. –afirma con seguridad. –Nos vemos mañana. –como tan pronto pronuncia esas palabras desaparece en su propio apartamento dejándome solo en el pasillo.

Un terrorista ha entrado en mi vida.

* * *

Notas notitas:

(1) En Japón, sólo las personas más cercanas, y la familia llaman a las personas por su nombre directo.

(2) Sensei es profesor, sé que suena redundante pero es necesario aclararlo. xD

(3) Hemos llegado casi a la línea actual de tiempo. Si no recuerdan este es el día del parque y la lluvia en la historia original de Hiroki y Nowaki.

* * *

 **N/A: Y me digno a presentarme luego de más de un mes de desaparición. Me disculpo sinceramente (ya saben que me demoro lo mío, pero jamás había sido más de un mes).**

 **Pero les dije que no iba a abandonar nunca el fic, pues realmente me interesa terminarlo xD. Les comento además que el próximo capítulo ya está listo (desde incluso antes que este) y volveremos a la línea de tiempo actual. :3**

 **Seguro se dieron cuenta de mi error, de que en vez de dos años sólo había pasado uno. Tengo una línea de tiempo escrita para no confundirme pero igual a veces me enredo sola. Ups xD.**

 **Al Sr. Guest : Genial que hayas reconocido algunos títulos, traté de poner obras famosas de literatura porque aquello juega un papel importante en su relación (al menos a mi visión xD). Que bueno que no se haya notado que jamás había escrito de ellos, a mi me gusta bastante esta pareja "agridulce".**  
 **Con respecto a la reflexión principal, quizás puede asociarse a Miyagi... pero aún no xD. Todavía él no considera a Shinobu-chin de la misma manera que el "repollito" lo hace. Aunque cada vez lo hace más (esa es la idea) :3**

 **A Katty romero: Que bueno que te guste la trama, la verdad no tenía planeado incluir otra pareja dentro de la historia... Sólo fue algo que surgió, quizás por que quería incluir a Shinobu xD Espero que no te hayas aburrido esperando :3**

 **Y bueno, nuevamente gracias por comentar, por leer, por dejar la historia en fav, o darle follow, o simplemente seguirla anónimamente. Están completamente invitados a dejar críticas, sugerencias, comentarios, ideas, lo que quieran, que yo les contestaré aunque me demore xD**

 **Cuídense, disfruten y asegúrense de leer lindas historias de amor xD**  
 **~TinyRedFox~**


	9. Extrañas alianzas

Capítulo 7: Extrañas alianzas.

* * *

" _Pocos minutos después de que se fuese Kamijou escucho golpear a la puerta. Alzo la vista de mi escritorio en el cual revisaba unos últimos papeles antes de dirigirme a la cafetería a comprar comida y reticente me levanto de mi asiento y me dirijo a recibir a tal inesperado invitado. Quizás un alumno con alguna duda. Pienso._

 _Sin embargo al abrir la puerta quien se encontraba al otro lado no era ni más ni menos que mi recién trasladado vecino. Que por cierto se me declaró –por segunda vez− la noche anterior. Un tenso silencio se apodera del lugar, y sin pedir permiso el impulsivo estudiante se dirige con paso firme a mi escritorio dejando sobre el un paquete que no había visto antes. Una gran caja envuelta en una elegante tela de verde musgo con motivos circulares de color blanco. Se da vuelta y se posiciona frente a mí._

− _Hola…− su voz se escucha un poco nerviosa._

− _Hola… ¿Qué es eso?- me atrevo a preguntar mientras doy un paso hacia él._

− _Tu almuerzo obviamente.- responde como si fuese lo más común del mundo que irrumpiese en mi oficina para dejar comida._

− _¿Almuerzo?_

− _Sí, los viejos como tú necesitan comer o si no se enfermarán. −No sé si molestarme por dirigirse a mí de esa manera, o enternecerme por su preocupación. Decido hacer lo segundo._

− _Gracias Takatsuki-kun −Le dedico una sonrisa dudosa y veo que se ruboriza ligeramente. Esto es un poco divertido._

− _N-no es nada. Ya debo irme, tengo clases. −Se acerca acortando la distancia entre nosotros, toma mi mano y rápidamente deposita un ligero beso en ella. Apenas dura unos segundos. − Adiós − suelta y desaparece tan repentinamente como hizo su aparición, dejándome estupefacto. No entiendo a los jóvenes de ahora… ¿Se supone que si te gusta alguien le llevas el almuerzo? La caja de comida sigue ahí, sobre mi escritorio descansando apaciblemente, esperando a ser abierta._

 _Me acerco a ella y con cuidado la libero de la tela, lo que me muestra que la caja tiene tres compartimientos. Abro la primera tapa y me muestra una sección llena de arroz, la segunda consta de repollo y la última de repollo frito ligeramente quemado._

 _Ahora recuerdo que nunca le pregunte si sabía cocinar…"_

* * *

Mi subordinado ha llegado caminando rápidamente y luego de dejar sus cosas y tomar unos cuantos apuntes ha desaparecido sin darme siquiera tiempo para saludarlo. Ha dejado el teléfono sobre la mesa como recordatorio para algo sin embargo…

Este ha estado sonando unas cuantas veces. Siempre he pensado que tengo una alta paciencia, y también lo he comprobado, pues extrañamente las personas que me rodean parecen ser no muy tolerantes… como Kamijou y mi nuevo vecino.

El teléfono suena ruidosamente otra vez, Kamijou ¿Cómo se te ocurre dejar a tu pobre teléfono abandonado aquí? Me está molestando bastante. Quizás la insistencia de quien llama es porque se trata de algo importante.

La curiosidad me lleva a caminar hasta su escritorio y al ver el aparato leo el nombre de quien realizó la llamada. "Inaba". Así que es una chica… Kamijou lo que te tenías guardado. La llamada se corta.

Un sinfín de posibilidades entra a mi mente, así que esta era la razón por la cual mi adorable y gruñón subordinado ha estado tan molesto, seguramente la hizo enojar y no sabe cómo disculparse, o ella lo molestó y debido a ello lo llama insistentemente para hacer las paces.

El teléfono suena nuevamente y sonrío al comprobar que es aquella dama nuevamente. Bueno, le diré que Kamijou no va a volver en un rato… Sería descortés de mi parte ignorar el temple de la joven, además de este modo evito que vuelva a llamar e interrumpir mi trabajo…

Tomo el teléfono en mi mano y pulso el botón de recibir llamado.

−¡Hiroki! ¿Por qué tardaste tanto tiempo en contestar? −lo llamó por su primer nombre…

−Ehm… −me quedo sin palabras.

−No digas nada, bueno ya no importa… Oye, dime que día tienes libre para que salgamos a tomar un café ¡tengo muchas cosas que contarte! −Esta chica es muy enérgica, ni siquiera me dio el tiempo para hablar, se parece a Takatsuki-kun.

−Lo siento señorita... Soy Miyagi el superior de Hiroki −Me animo a hablar−.Kamijou no está en este momento, contesté el teléfono ya que llamó muchas veces y encontré pertinente avisarle.

−Ah −se escucha sorprendida−.Bueno no importa, muchas gracias por avisarme −me contesta alegre−.Llamo varias veces cuando se trata de Hiroki, ya debes conocerlo, se hace de rogar cuando se trata de salir, y mi marido está ocupado durante mucho tiempo −¿¡Hiroki, estás saliendo con una mujer casada!?−.Y Hiroki siempre encerrado en su trabajo y no quiere salir conmigo, a veces cede gracias a Hanabi. −¿Hanabi? ¿Otra chica? Kamijou , sí que eres popular−.Además seguro estos días que salí, seguro que ella se aburrió sola en casa, Hiroki no la deja salir mucho si está demasiado ocupado −A ver si entendí, parece que esta chica no es su pareja, sino aquella llamada Hanabi, con la cual además viven juntos, pero no la deja salir mucho. Que posesivo de tu parte Kamijou. De todos modos esta chica habla demasiado−.Bueno, era igual cuando estábamos casados. −¿¡Casados!?

−Kamijou se tomó algunos días libres esta semana −le digo para tranquilizarla−.Seguro salió con esa chica Hanabi –agrego.

−Vaya, que extraño. −Queda pensativa durante un tiempo− Bueno, seguro se dejó convencer por Hanabi, esa niña es tan linda −¿Niña? Espero que sea una expresión, porque luego de toda esa nueva información acerca de mi extremadamente reservado subordinado no creo poder soportar saber que sale con una menor de edad…

−Bueno, me despido −me dice alegre sin darse cuenta de la gran cantidad de interrogantes que ha dejado en mi persona−. Debe ser extraño conversar tanto rato con un desconocido. –Pero yo no he hablado casi nada…

−¿Me podría decir su nombre? −le pregunto con curiosidad, al menos una de mis dudas sería contestada.

−Mmm, ¿está coqueteando conmigo? −pregunta pícara−.Bueno, no importa de todos modos le advierto que estoy casada… ¿Usted tiene pareja?

− No tengo −le contesto luego de un momento.

−Esa fue una pausa muy larga… −me dice riéndose suavemente−, al parecer tiene problemas con ella, si quiere le puedo dar una mano… −¿Ayudarme en qué?−.Soy buena en esas cosas −agrega entusiasmada. No puedo creer que Hiroki alguna vez estuvo casado con semejante mujer, sus personalidades… Difieren mucho.

−No es necesario, puedo arreglármelas por mí mismo, gracias de todos modos por su oferta− Rechazo su innecesario ofrecimiento. Y escucho un gritito de su parte.

−¡Qué masculino! Le deseo suerte entonces… −Decido ignorar el hecho de que piense que tengo a alguien en mente−.Ah, y mi nombre es Inaba, desde hace dos años Yamazaki Inaba, ¡no es emocionante!, aún no me canso de decir mi nuevo nombre completo −Se nota que está enamorada.

−Ya veo…

−Si quiere podemos salir a tomar un café y conversar −Vaya esta chica es bastante sociable−. Seguro usted tiene información sobre Hiroki, Miyagi-san, la verdad él no me cuenta mucho sobre su vida −Ahora se escucha un poco triste−.Especialmente de su vida amorosa, quisiera ayudarlo. Quizás usted podría ser mi cómplice −me sugiere.

−No lo sé… −no sé hasta qué punto sería bueno entrometerse en la vida amorosa de un colega… Y dudo de que a Kamijou le haga gracia.

En ese momento se escucha el azotar de la puerta y al furioso profesor rojo de ira.

−¿¡Si no ponen atención en mis clases cómo quieren que les vaya bien!? ¡No soporto esos aparatos ruidosos sonando durante mis lecciones! ¡Deberían desaparecer de la faz de la tierra! ¡Subestiman a la literatura! −Kamijou grita por lo bajo a nadie en particular. De pronto se fija en mi persona−.Miyagi-sensei, ¿Qué hace con mi teléfono? −Oh no, parece que su ira ahora irá dirigida a mí.

−¿Hiroki? −me pregunta la voz a través del aparato y yo le digo que sí−.Seguro es dramático como siempre. −Lo conoce bien.

−Bueno… estoy esperando una explicación. −Me fulmina con la mirada, no debería enojarse tanto morirá joven.

−Pásamelo −me dice la chica−.Yo hablaré con él, pero espere un segundo, ¿Tiene buena memoria?

−Sí. −¿Qué querrá?

−Deje de ignorarme. −Hiroki se acerca hacia mí.

−Muy bien memorice esto. −De pronto me empieza a dictar una serie de números−.Ese es mi número, no lo escriba todavía, Hiroki podría sospechar. Esto es emocionante, cómo una misión secreta… Bueno, adiós Miyagi-sensei. −Quizás debido a su emoción yo también me siento ansioso.

−Toma −le entrego el celular a mi subordinado sonriendo−. Alguien quiere hablar contigo.

Kamijou sorprendido toma el teléfono y dedicándome una mirada de "más te vale que esto no sea una broma" contesta.

−Buenos días, qué desea… −Me dirijo a mi escritorio y escribo el número en el portátil encima de la mesa rápidamente y finjo que escribo un poco más.

−¡Hiroki! −El grito proferido por la mujer llegó hasta mis oídos y tuve que reprimir una risilla, si me río ahora, el enojo será peor.

−¿Inaba? −Ahora se hallaba desconcertado, preguntándose seguramente porqué yo estaba hablando con… ¿Su ex-esposa?, su cara denotaba que quería interrogarla acerca de aquello, pero al parecer decidió dejarlo para después−. Olvidé que volvías hoy… ¿Hanabi?... Ella está bien, estuvo resfriada anteayer… −Ya veo, por eso faltó, su novia estaba enferma, no puedo decir que no es preocupado−. ¿Cómo sabes que tomé días libres? −Me miró con ojos enojados−. ¿Mis padres? −Ella lo conoce muy bien−. No he hablado con ellos supongo que están bien… Ellos se llevan mejor contigo que conmigo… −Puedo entender por qué−. Bueno no quería darles problemas… Ya está hecho Inaba, Hanabi está bien. −Parece que ya se aburrió de la conversación o del rumbo que esta está tomando−. Obviamente que también estoy bien –Me da curiosidad saber de qué están hablando−. No soy idiota se cuidarme −le dice abruptamente−. Está bien, así que mañana irás de visita… Sí, dale saludos a Touma-san −¿Touma?, pues otro nombre que no conozco–. Adiós −Cuelga la llamada y me mira fulminantemente al parecer pensando cuales van a ser las represalias por haber contestado su teléfono.

Me parece que esto va a ser difícil.

* * *

No puedo creer que Miyagi-sensei haya contestado mi teléfono y conversado con Inaba… Bueno, realmente no tengo idea de cuánto tiempo y qué es lo que conversaron, quizás no alcanzaron a decirse mucho…

−Y bien… −Comienzo−. Estoy esperando una explicación −le digo sin dejar de mirarlo de dura manera−. No creo que sea necesario recordarle que está mal contestar llamadas ajenas…

−Es tu culpa Kamijou… −¿¡Mi culpa!? −. El aparato no dejaba de sonar −Eso suena realmente como Inaba, insistente−. Y al ver que llamaban demasiadas veces pensé que podía ser importante… Además al contestar le dije que se detuviese por un rato… Luego llegaste tú y ya ves –explica. Todo tiene lógica y bastante sentido, aunque si la situación fuese la contraria yo solo le hubiese sacado la batería a su teléfono… De todos modos no me convence.

− ¿Sólo fue eso? −Pregunté.

− Claro que no, ¿Cuándo pensabas contarme que estuviste casado? −Me sonrió de manera burlona−. Tú siempre me dices que debido a mi actitud mi ex-esposa me dejó, pero parece que a ti te ocurrió lo mismo.

Siento mi cara arder de ira, ¿Cómo puede ser tan descarado?

−¡No fue para nada lo mismo!, Inaba tenía otras razones… −Las cuales definitivamente no se las diré−. Bueno, de todas maneras…

− En todo caso, sus personalidades son tan distintas, ella es tan enérgica y alegre, en cambio tú eres tan…. −No termina la frase pues al parecer no encuentra una palabra, que decepcionante para un profesor de literatura−. ¿Cuadrado?

−A menudo nos decían eso −Recuerdo las impresiones las personas cercanas al ver como interactuábamos.

−De todos modos, no esperaba semejante información −Se escucha realmente sorprendido−. Además no esperaba saber acerca de Hanabi, ¿Cómo es ella? −¿Hasta le contó eso?

−Hanabi… −Pienso un poco la respuesta−. Es alegre, risueña y muy linda −Parece un poco impresionado por mis palabras−. Le gusta mucho leer, recientemente me pidió que le enseñase a cocinar, aunque me preocupa que pueda hacerse daño −prosigo.

−Se nota que la quieres mucho −me dice, como no esperando que expresara de esa manera mis puros sentimientos por mi hija.

−Claro, yo la amo −le contesto sin ningún rastro de duda y puedo ver los rasgos de sorpresa su rostro.

−Escuché que también viven juntos −Su curiosidad sí que es alta Miyagi-sensei.

−Sí, aunque es un fue un poco difícil al principio –Recuerdo los primeros años solos.

−¿Difícil? −pregunta dando pie a continuar con la explicación.

−Bueno, debido a que yo era un universitario aun cuando comenzamos a vivir juntos… −Memorias de Hanabi dormida en el sillón por esperarme o de mi corriendo para llegar al trabajo luego de dejarla en el jardín viajan a mi mente−. Pero ahora está todo bien −finalicé pensando en nuestra situación actual, si bien no nos vemos mucho, ahora tengo mucho más tiempo para pasar con ella que en el pasado.

−Vaya... Eres todo un caso Kamijou −me dice sonriendo−. Mira que tener una relación con tan bella chica desde la universidad y yo sin enterarme.

−¿Relación? −Ahora soy yo el estupefacto ¿A qué se refiere con relación?

−¿Acaso aún no formalizan? Eres un idiota… cómo respeto a esa chica por soportarte todos estos años −¿¡De qué rayos está hablando!?−. Bueno, como tu amigo te aconsejo que al menos le pidas que sean novios, si se conocen de tanto tiempo, aunque yo creo que deberías pedirle matrimonio. −¿¡De qué demonios está hablando este superior idiota!?

−¿¡Qué te pasa por la cabeza!? ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre que haría tal cosa con mi hija!? ¡Idiota! −Tomo unos cuantos libros que descansaban sobre mi escritorio y con una puntería afinada tras años de práctica se los lanzo certeramente a su cabeza.

−¿Hija? −Sus ojos se abren denotando su obvia incredulidad ante la situación y quizás por el dolor de ser golpeado por los grandes escritores de la literatura, espero que le hayan traspasado algo de su sabiduría −. ¿Tienes una hija? ¿Hanabi es tu hija?

−Claro, idiota-sensei… ¿Qué no te lo dijo Inaba?

−Ella sólo dio a entender que eras sobreprotector con ella, y que eras más flexible cuando se trataba de esa persona −me explica esquivando un pesado diccionario.

Sus palabras me hacen detenerme, sin embargo aún me mantengo mirándolo con enojo, no me olvido de que conversó con Inaba por teléfono, y como ella es tan "recatada" me atrevo a ironizar seguro le alcanzó a contar más de alguna cosa indebida, Miyagi-sensei seguro le habrá seguido el juego y… ¡Ah, por eso no quería que se conociesen!

−Sin embargo pensé que había encontrado la razón de tu extraño comportamiento −Lo veo suspirar tristemente, pero se recompone luego de unos segundos y esboza una gran sonrisa–. Aunque no importa que aún no lo sepa… ya lo averiguaré. –Sus palabras me hacen sentir un escalofrío. Esto me suena extraño.

Se escucha como si supiese algo que desconozco. Sólo espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando.

* * *

 **N/A: Y he aquí un capítulo nuevo... ¿demasiado pronto? (a mi tiempo), pues sí xD Estaba listo desde hace un tiempo y lo he revisado como mil veces...**

 **La ex-esposa de Kamijou + Miyagi, una combinación que dará que decir. Ya verán los intentos de estos dos para que Hiroki sea feliz. Un amor de personas ¿No? Jajaja**

 **Al Sr Guest: No te preocupes que esto está recién empezando, habrán muchos más repollos y los -muy malos para la salud- cigarrillos de Miyagi, lamentablemente yo no puedo hacer nada para quitarle ese hábito. Quizás Shinobu pueda :3**

 **Katty romero: Juju me encanta que te guste la trama, yo pensaba que era muy predecible, pero al parecer si funciona :3 Ahora se viene la clave de todo... ¿Qué va a hacer Hiroki con sus pensamientos sobre Nowaki?**

 **Bien, espero que les haya gustado y al menos mi escrito haya amenizado un momento de su vida xD Saludos a ustedes y gracias por leer, se agradece. Cualquier sugerencia, idea o crítica es bienvenida :D Cuídense y espero actualizar pronto.**

 **~TinyRedFox~**


End file.
